UCHIHA
by Key Sakura
Summary: Sakura tak pernah berfikir jika pengalaman pertamanya akan berlabuh pada pengawal setianya yang tampan. Pria itu dingin dan tak banyak bicara, tapi Sakura suka saat dia berada di dekatnya. Pria itu memiliki lebih banyak kosa kata saat ia mengajaknya berbicara. Tapi jika dalam urusan bersenang-senang, Sakura tak meragukannya, pria itu cukup ahli dalam mempermainkan wanita.
1. Uchiha

_"Matamu indah," katanya. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya seperti berpikir._

 _"Tapi tidak cocok dengan rambut hitam mu." Katanya lagi. Gadis yang sedang ia komentari itu masih terpaku menatap cermin yang berada di depannya._

 _Penampilannya sempurna -menurutnya- dengan gaun hitam selutut, dan high hills berwarna merah. Parasnya cantik, rupawan. Bulu matanya lentik, bibirnya merah muda seperti bunga Sakura yang sedang mekar, hidungnya mancung, rahangnya tegas, kulitnya seputih porselen, dan sahabatnya benar, matanya sangat indah dengan warna hijau bak emerald yang berkilau. Tapi, semua kesempurnaannya seakan hilang ketika gadis itu memutar bola matanya melihat rambutnya yang hitam._

 _"Ini tidak adil, setidaknya warna mataku harus sama seperti Ayah!" Gerutunya. Bibirnya mengerucut manis. Masih memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin._

 _"Kau seorang Uchiha, semua orang tau ciri khas yang Uchiha miliki." Temannya itu mulai angkat bicara lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, lagi. Pasalnya sahabat sempurnanya itu, selalu datang padanya dan mengeluh, selalu tentang rambut hitamnya, atau mata hijaunya._

 _"Paling tidak rambutku harus cocok dengan mataku," ujarnya. "Apa aku pakai soft lens saja ya?" Katanya lagi, kemudian berbalik menatap sahabatnya dengan wajahnya yang ceria._

 _"Hei! Matamu sudah indah," ucap sahabatnya itu seraya menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kadang ia heran dengan gadis Uchiha yang satu ini. Jika semua Uchiha memiliki mata yang hitam dan tajam, justru gadis ini memiliki mata hijau cerah yang mencolok namun meneduhkan, dan sifatnya sangat berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan para Uchiha sepanjang sejarah yang Ino -nama sahabat gadis itu- tau._

 _Seluruh Uchiha memiliki sifat yang tenang -walaupun gadis di depannya ini juga kadang bersikap tenang- dan juga irit bicara dan sangat dingin. Tapi gadis ini kebalikannya, dia ramah dan hangat -untuk sebagian orang yang ia kehendaki- dan juga cerewet alias banyak bicara. Ya, satu-satunya yang menunjukannya bahwa dia seorang Uchiha adalah rambut hitamnya dan kenyataannya bahwa dia seorang putri dari Madara Uchiha. Lebih tepatnya putri semata wayang, karena kakaknya adalah sorang laki-laki._

 _"Mungkin kau lebih mirip Ibumu," kata Ino. Masih memperhatikan sahabatnya itu._

 _"Ah, bahkan Ayah tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentangnya." Gadis itu bersandar pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki, dan memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Mungkin kau benar, Ibuku bukan seorang Uchiha, kenapa aku tidak lahir di rahim yang sama dengan kakakku saja." Lanjutnya seiring helaan nafas beratnya._

 _"Bersyukurlah! Kau hidup dengan begitu sempurna." Kata Ino, kemudian menoleh ke arah jendela melihat seseorang yang baru saja datang dengan mobil hitamnya. "Kurasa pengawalmu sudah menjemputmu." Sakura menoleh ke arah jendela dekat pintu keluar._

 _"Ah, mungkin aku akan ke sini lagi besok." Dia tersenyum, kemudian gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk sahabatnya sebentar, mencium pipi kanan dan kirinya sebelum akhirnya melambaikan tangan dan memasuki mobil hitam itu bersama seorang Uchiha._

 **UCHIHA**

 **.**

SasuSaku Fiction

 **.**

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Story by Uchiha keyra**

 **.**

 **Warning!!**

 _Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan ide sendiri, jika ada kesamaan tokoh, tempat, latar atau alur mungkin itu hanya kebetulan._

 _SasuSaku AU, OOC, miss-Typo(s) Gaje._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha. Uchiha adalah sebuah klan yang sangat terpandang, dihormati, kental dengan adat-istiadat dan peraturannya. Seorang Uchiha dilarang menikahi klan lain selain Uchiha dengan alasan, seorang Uchiha harus memiliki keturunan murni Uchiha. Klan Uchiha juga sangat langka dengan kelahiran bayi perempuan, dan mendominasi anak laki-laki sehingga kelahiran bayi perempuan sangat di harapkan dan diistimewakan. Kelangkaan seorang bayi perempuan dalam klan Uchiha membuat mereka khawatir kalau suatu hari nanti Uchiha hanya akan tinggal nama dalam sejarah, mungkin kelahiran Uchiha campuran akan terjadi, tapi Uchiha murni tetap harus dipertahankan dan dilestarikan. Seperti halnya seorang gadis yang terlahir dari rahim klan senju, namun memiliki darah Uchiha dalam tubuhnya. Gadis itu dibesarkan oleh ayahnya sendiri tanpa merasakan kasih sayang dari sosok ibunya.

Madara Uchiha, nama ayah gadis itu. Madara menculik putrinya sendiri dari tangan istrinya karena sebuah alasan, Madara takut kalau putrinya menikah atau berhubungan dengan klan selain Uchiha jika dibesarkan oleh Senju, mengingat bahwa putrinya itu sangat diistimewakan oleh Uchiha karena dia seorang perempuan, terlebih lagi, putrinya bukan seorang Uchiha murni karena memiliki darah Senju di tubuhnya. Madara tidak ingin, putrinya berhubungan dengan klan lain selain Uchiha, karena jika itu terjadi, Madara akan kehilangan generasi Uchiha murni sebagai penerusnya.

Mobil itu melaju cepat menuju sebuah Mansion di dataran paling tinggi yang berada di Konoha. Halamannya sangat luas dibatasi oleh pagar tembok di bagian sampingnya dan pagar besi di bagian depannya. Sedangkan bagian belakang di biarkan tidak terhalang benteng apapun karena halamannya langsung menuju jurang terjal mengingat tempat itu begitu tinggi. Tapi tidak seburuk itu, meskipun jurang yang terjal, di sini juga memiliki jalan pintas untuk keadaan darurat dan pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh halaman belakang Mansion itu juga begitu indah karena langsung menghadap pantai yang luas di bawah sana. Penjagaannya begitu ketat, sehingga beberapa orang dengan seragam hitam, kacamata hitam, dan alat pendengaran yang terpasang di telinganya yang juga hitam di tempatkan di beberapa titik sekitar Mansion itu.

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu pun memasuki gerbang utama Mansion. Pintu gerbang berwarn hitam, yang menjulang tinggi setinggi empat meter itu terbuka dengan otomatis. Di sinilah gadis itu tinggal.

Seseorang yang menjadi pengawal pribadinya keluar dari dalam mobil dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Gadis itu keluar mobil dengan raut wajah frustasi, merengut kesal dan berkali-kali menggibaskan rambutnya.

"Apa Nona tidak enak badan?" Tanya pengawal itu seraya mengikutinya dari arah belakang. Hanya memastikan. Karena jujur saja, ini bukan sifatnya. Bukan sifat seorang Uchiha yang khawatir dan perhatian. Dan juga bukan urusannya, sebenarnya. Hanya saja sebagai bentuk rasa hormat.

"Sasuke," Gadis itu menoleh dan berhenti. "Menurut mu, apa aku perlu mengecat rambutku?" Katanya seraya mengangkat beberapa helai rambut hitam milikknya.

"Kau tau nona, itu ciri khas kita," ujarnya. "Kurasa bukan ide bagus." Sasuke - _nama pengawal itu_ \- mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Lagi, dia harus bersikap seperti apa yang gadis itu inginkan. Demi Tuhan! Sasuke tidak suka percakapan yang akan berkepanjangan seperti ini. Dan bodohnya, dia yang memulainya.

"Rambut ini tidak cocok dengan mataku, mungkin aku akan mengecatnya dengan warna merah atau kuning seperti Ino." Gadis itu berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamar. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan kembali mengikuti gadis itu.

Cukup lama, sampai seseorang menariknya dari arah belakang. Sasuke berbalik diikuti Sakura yang juga berhenti berjalan dan berbalik karena keributan itu.

"Tuan!" Sasuke mngerutkan keningnya lagi. Jika Shisui - _nama kakak gadis itu-_ yang menariknya, berarti bukan hal baik, mengingat pria itu sering melakukannya saat ingin mengajak Sasuke pergi ke bar atau diskotik.

"Kau siap?" Shisui menyeringai seraya merangkul bahu Sasuke. Lagi, pria itu menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Dia harus menemaniku malam ini bertemu Izuna." Kata Sakura, bertolak pinggang di depan dua pria itu.

"Kau yakin akan menyukainya?" Shisui tersenyum menatap adiknya itu. Ya, Shisui tahu betul sifat Izuna - _yang menurutnya-_ Sakura tak akan menyukainya.

"Kalau belum dicoba, aku tidak akan pernah tahu, lagi pula Ayah tidak mungkin menawarkannya jika bukan karena alasan tertentu." Sakura mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Dia tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya pacaran, dan ayahnya sering sekali menjodohkannya dengan beberapa pria Uchiha yang cukup aneh. Seperti beberapa minggu lalu yang memperkenalkannya pada Uchiha Inabi, dia tampan - _Uchiha selalu tampan-_ tapi pria itu tidak tahu cara memperlakuakan perempuan, selama tiga jam duduk bersama pria itu, Sakura - _nama gadis itu-_ hanya mendengarkan bunyi jangkrik yang bernyanyi di sela keheningan mereka. Untung saja Sakura tak mati karena bosan saat itu. Sepertinya Inabi adalah Uchiha dengan sifat terkaku yang pernah ia kenal sepanjang sejarah. Dan ayahnya memperkenalkan dirinya pada pria itu adalah karena dia seorang anggota kepolisian Konoha. Jadi, hal aneh apa yang akan ia temui dalam diri Izuna.

"Terserah, yang pasti Sasuke ikut denganku malam ini." Shisui tak peduli dengan penjagaan ketat yang harus Sasuke lakukan pada Sakura. Yang terpenting Shisui mempunyai alasan untuk keluar rumah karena membawa Sasuke bersamanya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau aku ajak Izuna untuk ikut bersama kita?" Kata Sakura. Gadis itu seperti mengajukan penawaran yang Shisui tak mengerti.

"Kita?" Shisui menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Aku ikut bersama kalian. Kau tahu, aku tidak akan bisa pergi jika Sasuke tak bersamaku _eh_?" Shisui mengguk.

"Tapi Nona, tempat yang biasa Tuan kunjungi bukan tempat yang bagus," sela Sasuke di tengan percakapan antara kakak dan adik itu. Sasuke tahu, tempat seperti bar atau diskotik tidak akan cocok untuk Sakura. Di sana terlalu banyak wanita maupun pria penggoda, pakaian-pakaian seksi dan tarian erotis, pasangan kekasih yang bercumbu di sudut-sudut ruangan. Kadang Sasuke berpikir, Shisui tidak memperdulikan posisinya yang sebagai putra sulung seorang Madara. Dan pria tua itu tidak akan melarang putranya selama dia tidak melanggar peraturan Uchiha. Kecuali jika, Shisui membawa Sakura dalam kebiasaan buruknya itu.

"Baiklah, mungkin ini akan menjadi yang pertama kalinya buatku, dan aku tidak akan merasa takut karena ada kau bersamaku." Sakura mengetukkan telunjuknya di dada Sasuke. Sungguh, Sasuke tak menyukai ide gila ini. Meskipun dia bersamanya, Madara tidak akan senang jika mengetahui anak gadisnya pergi ke tempat seperti itu, mengingat di sana akan banyak pria mabuk yang bukan seorang Uchiha. Mungkin sesuatu yang tidak terduga bisa saja terjadi pada orang yang sama-sama dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak meminum alkohol selama dia berada di sana nanti.

"Bagaimana dengan Ayah?" Shisui juga khawatir kalau ayahnya itu tahu, dan yang paling buruk yang ada di pikirannya, ia takut jika ayahnya berpikir kalau Sakura dihasut olehnya. Dan jika itu terjadi, Shisui bersumpah akan menggunduli adik perempuannya itu.

"Ayah tidak akan melarangku karena aku pergi dengan Izuna, dan juga ada Sasuke." Shisui mengangguk paham. Intinya kalau ada Sasuke _si pengawal_ Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Itulah ketidak adilan terlahir sebagai seorang kakak dan seorang laki-laki. Shisui bisa keluar dari mansionnya setiap malam jika Sasuke ikut bersamanya, dan Sakura selaku perempuan satu-satunya di mansion itu - _terkecuali para maidnya-_ dia bisa kemana saja asal ada Sasuke disana. Benar-benar tidak adil. Seharusnya Sasuke memiliki kembaran untuk mengawalnya satu.

Setelah Sasuke dan Shisui menyetujui ide Sakura. Gadis itu segera mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Izuna, tadinya dia akan makan malam romantis bersama pria itu tapi, karena merasa tertantang dengan kebiasaan kakaknya Sakura jadi harus mengubah tempat pertemuan mereka. Dan yang paling tak terduga adalah Izuna, mendengar kata _diskotik_ pria itu terdengar girang, jika Sakura tak mendengarnya dengan baik di seberang telepon.

Mereka bertigapun segera berangkat menggunakan mobil hitam milik Shisui, dan Sasuke yang menyetir. Sesekali pria itu mendongak melihat kaca spion yang berada di atas untuk melihat Sakura yang berada di belakang. Penampilannya terlalu sempurna dan terbuka untuk berkencan, dan untuk pergi ke sebuah diskotik. Sebenarnya itu tidak apa-apa dan justru bagus untuk menyesuaikan diri di tempat baru yang akan ia kunjungi tapi, entah kenapa Sasuke tak pernah merasa suka jika kecantikan dan keindahan tubuh nonanya itu dilihat banyak orang, secara umum maupun secara pribadi. Berkali-kali Sasuke mendengus dalam hati, merutuki pikirannya yang mulai aneh dan konyol itu.

"Jadi seperti ini?" Sakura menatap tempat yang terlihat biasa saja itu, setelah mereka sampai.

"Kau akan terkejut dengan yang ada di dalam," Shisui merangkul adiknya dan memasuki bangunan yang cukup besar dan terlihat biasa saja itu, Sasuke mulai tak suka, dan akan tetap tak suka dengan kegilaan ini.

Dari dalam, hingar-bingar hiburan malam yang berpusat di sana cukup membuat Sakura terpaku takjub, entah karena melihat keadaan orang-orang yang ada di sana atau memang dia benar-benar takjub melihat suasana yang baru ia lihat itu.

Suara tawa, teriakan orang-orang yang sedang asik menari, wangi parfum yang bercampur dengan aroma alkohol, lampu kelap-kelip dan musik yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Beberapa orang mabuk di temani wanita-wanita penghibur yang seksi di beberapa kursi, adapula yang sedang bercinta di sudut ruangan tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar.

"Wow!" Serunya setengah berbisik. Sasuke meliriknya sebentar, dengan tatapan tak suka dan kembali fokus ke sekelilingnya. Dia melihat Shisui menunjuk seseorang seraya berbisik pada adiknya yang kemudian di angguki oleh Sakura dan mereka menghampiri orang itu.

"Hei!" Shisui setengah tertawa senang seraya menautkan tangan dengan pria itu dan kemudian duduk di sampinganya. Setelah itu kini giliran Sakura yang bersalaman dengan cara cium pipi kanan dan kiri yang dilakukan pria itu. Sasuke bersumpah, jika saja orang itu bukan orang yang Madara kenalkan pada Sakura, maka dia sudah menghabisinya detik ini juga.

Mencoba bersikap tenang dan memusatkan amarahnya pada kepalan tangan yang semakin mengerat, tiba-tiba seorang perempuan cantik, dengan gaun berwarna hitam yang seksi mendekati Sasuke yang sedari tadi belum duduk juga.

"Butuh teman?" Tawarnya. Wanita itu bersikap _genit_ dengan meraba-raba dada Sasuke hingga keperutnya yang terbalut jas hitam.

"Kupikir begitu," Sahut Sasuke seraya melirik Sakura yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Izuna. Pria yang mencium pipi kiri dan kanan Sakura adalah Izuna.

Wanita itu tersenyum girang dan menarik Sasuke ketengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang sedang menari menikmati lagu. Dan mengajaknya menari dengan tubuh gadis itu yang menempel pada Sasuke, apalagi belahan dadanya yang besar terombang ambing di dadanya yang bidang. Sasuke tak peduli, sungguh. Dia masih terfokus menatap nonanya yang berada di sudut ruangan, berharap pria yang bernama Izuna itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia senangi. Sedangkan Shisui sudah menarik seorang perempuan entah kemana.

Satu jam berlalu dengan pengamatannya, seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan, belum. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mulai menikmati malamnya dengan menari bersama wanita seksi di hadapannya. Tangannya mulai ia lingkarkan di pinggang wanita itu, dan sialnya, wanita itu juga menekan belahan dadanya di dada Sasuke. Oke, Sasuke menikmatinya dan mulai menari.

"Siapa namamu?" Sasuke sedikit berteriak karena suara musik yang kencang meredam suaranya. Gadis itu mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir Sasuke, guna mendengar perkataannya.

"Sona," Katanya. Yang juga sedikit berteriak di telinga Sasuke ketika pria itu mendekatkat telinganya pada bibir gadis itu.

"Nama yang cantik, secantik orangnya," Sasuke _mencolek_ dagu wanita itu dan dia tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik Sasuke dangan kasar dari wanita itu, tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang wanita itu terlepas.

"Nona?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah, kebingungan.

"Dengar! Jika aku tak bisa bersenang-senang, maka kau juga tidak bisa bersenang-senang!" Raut wajahnya menyiratkan rasa tak suka yang begitu besar melihat Sasuke.

"Bukankah Nona menikmatinya, bersama dia?" Sasuke mengedikkan dagunya menunjuk Izuna.

"Dengar, dia mengajakku untuk melakukan sesuatu, yang ... kau tau 'kan?" Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Sasuke menatap semakin tak suka pada Izuna dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Ayo!" Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, Sasuke langsung menarik pinggang Sakura dan membawanya keluar tempat itu. Sakura terdiam, gadis itu sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang sangat langka ini padanya. Tapi mungkin ini bentuk rasa hormat Sasuke padanya, mengingat pria itu adalah pengawal pribadinya selama lima tahun.

Sasuke sudah memasuki mobil Shisui bersama Sakura di sampingnya. Dia juga sudah bertanya pada Sakura, mengenai Shisui yang tak ikut pulang bersama mereka. Sakura bilang tidak apa-apa, dia yang akan bertanggung jawab mengenai kakaknya itu pada ayahnya. Sasuke percaya, semua yang dikatakan gadis ini tidak akan membuat Madara berpikir dua kali.

"Dengar! Kau pengawalku dan hanya boleh bersamaku, aku tak suka berbagi kau ingat?" Nada bicaranya terdengar tak suka, mungkin mengingat Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan wanita seksi tadi, terlebih Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang wanita itu.

"Baik Nona," Sasuke tak suka jika nonanya mengoceh sampai rumah nanti. Asal kalian tahu saja, Sakura tak suka jika kalah dalam berargumentasi. Dia akan selalu mencari cara agar lawannya kewalahan dan akhirnya mengalah. Sasuke sudah paham dengan sifatnya yang satu itu, Sasuke tidak suka banyak bicara dan cara teraman adalah mengiyakan setiap perkataan nonanya. Mungkin lain kali Sasuke akan mencoba untuk mengalahkan nonanya dalam hal ini. Sesuatu yang membuat Sakura tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Sasuke akan melakukannya suatu saat nanti. Itu pasti.

 _TBC_

 _AN_

 _Oke, ini cerita absurd (menurutku) XD. Cerita yang akan memiliki banyak konflik dan adegan dewasa. Mungkin._

 _Oke, kritik dan sarannya yang sopan dan membangun sangat di tunggu. Jangan lupa untuk Like and Fav. tapi tidak memaksa. haha.._

 _selamat membaca dan semoga selalu suka sama karya yang gaje dan aneh dan hancur berantakan ini._

 _S_ _ee u_

 _20 September 2018_


	2. sebuah perjalanan

_Chapter 2_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang cukup cerah untuk hati yang juga lumayan cerah setelah mendung semalaman. Sakura, gadis itu tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya, saat bertemu sahabat pirangnya - _Ino_ -.

Sepertinya satu bab cerita tentang semalam sudah ia susun rapi di otaknya, untuk dapat ia ceritakan pada Ino. Dan Sasuke tak suka, selalu tak suka, dan tak akan pernah suka saat nonanya menceritakan orang lain, tepatnya _pria lain_ pada Ino, atau siapapun.

Pria itu tersenyum dalam diam dan merutuki pikiran konyolnya. Memangnya dia siapa? Hanya seorang pengawal pribadi selama lima tahun, bukan berarti dia menjadi seseorang yang spesial untuk Sakura.

"Pengawalmu kenapa?" Ino melirik Sasuke, dia menyadari bahwa pria kaku itu tengah mengulum senyumnya seperti orang gila. Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahu tak tahu.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau bersikap normal?" Suara tegas namun lembut itu, menarik Sasuke dari lamunannya yang sedang menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke tersentak dan melirik Sakura.

Ah, wajah tampannya itu, selalu mampu menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya. Bahkan Ino selalu mengagumi ketampanannya meskipun wajahnya selalu terlihat tegang. Rambutnya yang mencuat ke atas menambah daya tariknya, terlebih memakai kacamata hitam seperti itu, sungguh benar-benar ketampanan yang hakiki.

"Maaf Nona, tapi aku bersikap biasa saja," ucapnya datar. Selalu begitu, tak pernah menunjukan ekspresi yang berarti. Dia itu seperti zombie - _menurut Sakura-_.

"Kau tidak kuliah?" Tanya Ino, gadis itu memang selalu ingin mengetahui banyak hal tentang Sasuke, sekedar penasaran atas dasar suka. Bukan berarti cinta dan ingin memiliki. Hanya saja dia tampan dan terlihat gagah, Ino suka itu. Menurutnya Sasuke sedikit mirip dengan kekasihnya. _Sedikit._

"Aku lulusan terbaik sarjana hukum." Katanya sambil mengedikkan bahu acuh. Bahkan di wajah tampannya tak menunjukan rasa bangga atau semacamnya. Lurus dan datar seperti jalan tol.

"Apa?!" Ino dan Sakura setengah berteriak. Bahkan Sakura baru mengetahuinya detik itu juga. Kenapa ayahnya selalu merahasiakan identitas seseorang yang selalu bersamanya setiap waktu. Dan mendengar jawaban Sasuke, membuat Sakura terkejut setengah mati. Bayangkan! Selama lima tahun mereka bersama-sama dan Sakura baru mengetahui hal ini baru saja. Majikan macam apa dia ini.

"Apa kau bercanda?" Sakura memastikan. Raut wajahnya terlihat _shock_ dan pengawal tampannya itu hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh.

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih menjadi pengawal pribadi? Kau tau, kau bisa saja jadi seorang pengacara dengan gelarmu, atau mungkin seorang diplomat," kata Ino sewot dan Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan sedikit senyum yang terlihat dari sudut bibirnya.

"Aku menyukai pekerjaanku saat ini," _dan akan selalu menyukainya._ Tambahnya dalam hati. Namun yang didengar oleh Ino hanyalah sebuah jawaban singkat, jelas dan padat. Itulah jawaban yang Sasuke keluarkan. Tentu saja itu membuat Ino kesal dan rasanya ingin sekali menghantam kepala pria kaku itu dengan palu milik _Thor_ , tapi itu tidak akan terjadi, Ino tidak seburuk itu. Dengan helaan nafas beratnya Ino lebih memilih mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri yang mempertanyakan _kenapa dia baru tahu kalau pengawalnya seorang sarjana?_ Dia pikir selama ini Sasuke hanya seorang pria biasa yang hanya lulusan SMA, tapi setelah mendengar ucapannya tadi, Sakura yakin, Sasuke bukanlah orang biasa. Mungkin dia seseorang yang sedang menyamar, seperti detektif atau semacamnya. Dan kepala Sakura mulai pusing memikirkan itu semua.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menyapa mereka berdua _dengan senyuman_ terkecuali pada Sasuke. Pria itu masih normal sehingga tidak harus menyapa Sasuke dengan senyumannya. Kemudian orang itu mencium pipi kiri dan kanan Ino, lalu merangkul pinggang gadis itu dan berbisik sesuatu padanya yang membuatnya merona dan mencubit perut kekasihnya manja. Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura setelah berpamitan. Gadis itu terlihat menyedihkan saat melambaikan tangannya pada Ino dan Sai - _nama pria yang bersama Ino-_.

"Temanmu Nona?" Sasuke hanya penasaran, bahkan ia benci pada dirinya sendiri yang selalu tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya apapun pada Sakura. Sepertinya pasokan kata-kata begitu menumpuk saat dia berada di dekat Sakura.

"Pacarnya Ino, mereka pasti akan menghabiskan malam bersama lagi." Ucapnya dengan raut wajah cemberut. "Sudah ku bilang 'kan, aku harus mengecat rambutku agar ada yang tertarik padaku," ucapnya denga nada gemas.

"Rambut Nona tidak membuat Nona buruk," kata Sasuke yang mulai mengikuti Sakura dari belakang. _Justru aku sangat menyukaimu,_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"Dengar! Rambutku ini tidak cocok dengan mataku. Coba kau beri aku satu pilihan, antara memakai _soft_ _lens_ atau mengecat rambut?" Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke sambil bertolak pinggang. Dia benar-benar frustasi. Sakura pikir gabungan antara warna matanya dan rambutnyalah yang membuatnya tidak menarik dan di senangi para pria normal _seperti pacarnya Ino._ Menurutku dia hanya terobsesi dengan apa yang Ino dapatkan, lakukan, ataupun gadis itu kerjakan. Sakura tak pernah suka jika ia tak merasakan apa yang _kata_ _Ino_ , itu menyenangkan.

"Keduanya bukan ide bagus." Katanya. Setidaknya Sakura harus membiarkan ciri khas seorang Uchiha tetap berada dalam dirinya bukan? Dengan membiarkan rambut hitamnya tetap sama.

"Lupakan!" Gadis itu berdecak kesal dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Sakura benar-benar tidak suka dengan perpaduan matanya yang hijau dan rambutnya yang hitam. Sakura pikir, kalau rambutnya hitam, matanya juga harus hitam seperti Sasuke atau Uchiha lainnya. Atau, rambutnya yang terlihat sedikit mencolok seperti matanya, itu baru keren.

Dan sepanjang jalan gadis itu mengoceh tak jelas karena hal itu. Sasuke selalu menjadi pendengar setianya meskipun sesekali Sakura memarahinya karena dia diam saja dan tidak memberi tanggapan apapun. Memangnya apa yang harus Sasuke katakan? Bahkan setiap ia memberikan pendapat Sakura tak pernah setuju.

.

.

.

.

Gerbang mansionnya kembali terbuka saat mobil yang Sasuke kendarai telah tiba di sana. Dan seperti biasa, Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura.

Terlihat Izuna telah berdiri; bersandar pada pintu mobilnya dengan kacamata hitamnya yang membuat Sasuke mendengus tak suka. Sebenarnya Sasuke selalu tak suka dengan siapapun yang dekat dengan nonanya _khususnya untuk seorang pria._

"Hai sayang," Izuna merangkul pinggang Sakura dan mencium pipi kanan dan kirinya. Gadis itu tidak menolak, begitulah caranya bersalaman dengan Uchiha yang diperkenalkan Madara padanya. Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan ini, dan Sasuke juga sudah terbiasa dengan gertakan giginya yang mengerat karena tak suka.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Nada suara gadis itu terdengar sinis. Sakura tak suka pada Izuna, bukan berarti dia harus menghindari pria ini dan berlari sambil berteriak jijik secara histeris seperti adegan dalam sineteon. Bukan Sakura sekali. Dia tetap tenang dan menerima perlakuan pria itu seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan malam ini?" Tawarnya. Jika saja tak melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri malam itu, mungkin Sakura tak akan sejijik ini pada Izuna dan akan bersikap seperti biasanya menerima ajakan pria itu. Malam itu Sakura bilang, Izuna mengajaknya untuk melakukan hubungan seks, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah Sakura tak suka berbagi dan dia berani bertaruh dengan segala kekayaan ayahnya kalau kejantanan Izuna telah memasuki lebih dari sepuluh lubang buaya. Dan Sakura tak suka itu. Terlebih Sakura melihatnya sendiri saat wanita-wanita jalang itu mengerlingkan mata genitnya pada Izuna, dan di antara mereka ada pula yang berkata _kapan kita akan melakukannya lagi?_ Berbisik pada telinga Izuna sambil merangkulnya dari belakang. Dan Izuna hanya diam sambil tersenyum manis. Itu dilakukan saat Izuna bersama Sakura malam itu. Menjijikan!

"Tidak terimakasih, aku ada janji malam ini." Jawabnya dengan nada yang sama.

"Ugh, kau menakutkan sayang," Izuna menyentuh dagu Sakura, namun gadis itu tepis dengan cepat.

"Pergilah! Aku ingin beristirahat," katanya seraya melanjutkan jalannya, dan sebelum memasuki rumahnya ia berkata. "Mungkin kau akan bersenang-senang dengan para wanita jalang itu." Izuna berdecak kesal mendengar perkataan Sakura. Setelah gadis itu hilang di balik pintu besar, Izuna memasuki mobil sambil membanting pintunya dengan keras. Sasuke tersenyum puas melihatnya. Ia selalu puas dalam diam, saat para pria itu patah hati oleh nonanya.

Sasuke kembali berjalan mengikuti Sakura dari arah belakang, namun sebelum memasuki pintu kayu besar yang menjulang setinggi empat meter itu, perasaan Sasuke mulai tidak enak, dia seperti melihat siluwet hitam mencurigakan dari atas benteng yang dibuat serupa dengan markas itu. Tepatnya benteng yang menyerupai tembok yang dibangun di sisi kanan dan kiri _Mansion_.

Dan mode waspada Sasuke pun _on._ Pria itu berlari secepat kilat memeluk Sakura dan mendekapnya di antara dinding dan tubunya.Tiba-tiba suara tembakan terdengar nyaring dari arah luar.

"Ada apa ini?!" Gadis itu setengah teriak saat Sasuke mendekapnya dan membawanya berjalan cepat menuju ruangan Madara.

 ** _Duwar!_**

Suara tembakan itu terdengar lagi, dan mereka bertemu Madara yang di kawal beberapa orang di lorong rumahnya.

"Ayah!" Teriak Gadis itu seraya memeluk Madara dengan erat. "Ada apa ini? Aku takut." Lirihnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa tapi, sepertinya keadaan _Mansion_ sedang tidak baik sekarang. Sebaiknya kau ikut dengan Sasuke, untuk sementara waktu." Perintah Madara. Gadis itu mendongak menatap ayahnya khawatir, sedangkan suara keributan di luar terdengar semakin menjadi saat suara tembakan dan teriakan para pengawalnya pecah.

Sakura menggeleng. "Bagaimana dengan Ayah?" Tanyanya takut. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian!" Tegas gadis itu tak mau dibantah. Dia memang keras kepala seperti ayahnya. Tapi, ini bukan situasi yang tepat untuk memenuhi keinginannya saat ini, yang terpenting adalah keselamatan putrinya. Madara tidak khawatir dengan dirinya sendiri, dia cukup ahli dalam hal perkelahian, baku tembak, ataupun perang ditambah dengan pengawalnya yang begitu banyak, Madara yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, dia tidak ingin putrinya terluka sedikitpun.

"Ini bukan saatnya bercanda sayang, lagipula Ayah tidak sendirian, Ayah bersama Shisui dan para pengawal." Madara mengusap pipi putrinya kemudian mengecup keningnya. Sementara para pengawalnya termasuk Sasuke sudah waspada memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Shiui sudah di tugaskan Madara untuk mencari bantuan Uchiha lainnya. Madara tahu keadaan saat ini. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, melainkan yang kesekian kalinya dan setiap hal ini terjadi Madara selalu menyuruh seseorang untuk membawa Sakura pergi.

"Ayah akan baik-baik saja. Ayah janji." Madara mengelus rambut putrinya, yang kini memeluknya erat. "Sasuke!" Ucapnya, menatap Sasuke penuh kepercayaan dan tanggung jawab yang besar. Sasuke mengangguk kemudian menarik gadis itu pergi menuju pintu belakang. Dia menangis sambil terpaksa berlari bersama Sasuke.

Apa yang terjadi? Beberapa menit yang lalu tidak ada apa-apa bahkan sangat tenang seperti biasanya. Tapi sekarang, Gadis itu seperti mendengar ada sebuah bom yang menghancurkan ketenangannya.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari dalam _Mansion_ melalui pintu belakang, Sasuke segera memasukan Sakura kedalam mobil yang berada di sana dan sementara Sakura sudah aman di dalam mobil Sasuke mulai melayangkan beberapa tinju dan tendangannya pada orang yang hendak menghajarnya dari belakang. Bahkan diantara mereka ada yang membawa senjata api dan hendak ditembakkan tepat di kepalanya. Namun dengan sigap Sasuke melakukan salto dan menendang lengan orang yang memegang pistol itu hingga pistol yang orang itu pegang terlepas dan berpindah ke tangan Sasuke. Beberapa orang tewas karena Sasuke melepskan beberapa tembakan, hingga beberapa orang suruhan Madara pun datang. Setelah merasa cukup aman, Sasuke memasuki mobil dan melajukannya entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

"Nona?" Sasuke memanggil gadis itu, karena sudah lima belas menit perjalanan ia hanya diam mematung menatap luar jendela mobil. Tepatnya setelah ia berhenti menangis lima menit lalu.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tak suka memulai percakapan apapun duluan, itu bukan sifatnya. Ayolah! Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha murni, dan darah Uchiha mengalir kental di tubuhnya tapi, saat ini prioritasnya adalah gadis di belakang nya, Sasuke harus memastikan kalau gadis itu masih dalam keadaan sadar dengan berpura-pura menanyakan sesuatu atau sekedar memanggilnya. Dia diharuskan mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi melindungi gadis itu, bahkan harga dirinya sekalipun.

"Sakura!" Katanya tegas. Sasuke mendongak menatap kaca spion yang berada di atasnya.

"Maaf Nona?" Pria itu tak mengerti dengan yang dimaksud nonanya itu.

"Namaku Sakura, berhentilah memanggilku Nona." Ujarnya. Sasuke semakin tak mengerti. Dia pikir selama ini gadis itu nyaman-nyaman saja dengan panggilan _Nona_ , dan Sasuke memang seharusnya memanggilnya begitu.

"Aku masih bekerja pada Tuan Madara, dan akan tetap begitu sampai aku mati." Pria itu kembali fokus kejalanan. Sakura menghela nafas seraya mengedikan bahu dan memutar bolamatanya _terserah_. Sakura pikir waktu lima tahun cukup untuk membuat Sasuke akrab dengannya. Nyatanya, pria itu masih kaku dan dingin seperti biasanya.

Kemudian semuanya hening selama berjam-jam. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar hening. Hanya Sasuke yang diam, dan Sakura dengan kebiasaannya terus mengoceh mempertanyakan _apa yang terjadi? Dan berapa lama ia akan jauh dari rumah?_ Dan semua itu tak satu pun yang Sasuke jawab hingga akhirnya gadis itu tertidur.

Sasuke tersenyum. Jika ia selalu tak suka dengan para pria yang dekat dengan nonanya atau dengan bahasan nonanya tentang pria itu maka, Sasuke akan selalu suka disaat nonanya banyak bertanya padanya, atau mendengungkan telinganya dengan ocehan-ocehan tak berartinya. Sasuke selalu suka disaat tidak ada orang lain selain hanya mereka berdua. Dan dia kembali menertawakan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tak berniat membangunkan Sakura, pria itu hanya diam dan menunggu sampai nonanya itu bangun, dan benar, gadis itu mulai terbangun setelah tidur nyenyaknya berjam-jam.

"Di mana kita?" Tanyanya. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil dan mendapati suasana di luar sudah gelap. Ini sudah malam.

"Nona pernah menanyakan sesuatu tentang rambut Nona," Sasuke berbalik dari kursi depan.

"Lalu?" Sakura mengernyit.

"Mungkin ini kesempatanmu Nona, untuk merubah warna rambutmu," pria itu menatap rambut Sakura dan melirik sebuah salon yang berada di depannya; di seberang sana.

"Kupikir itu ide buruk, aku mulai menyukai rambut ini." Sakura menatap beberapa helai rambut hitam panjangnya. Sakura seakan tak rela jika satu-satunya ciri khas sebagai Uchiha hilang begitu saja. Bagaimanapun Sakura adalah seorang Uchiha. Darah Uchiha juga mengalir di tubuhnya. Padahal beberapa jam lalu gadis itu menggebu-gebu ingin mewarnai rambutnya.

"Sayangnya kau harus merubahnya Nona, tidak ada Uchiha bermata hijau di dunia ini kecuali dirimu. Dan itu sangat tidak bagus untuk keselamatanmu. Anggap saja ini perintah dari Tuan Madara." Ucapnya panjang lebar. Sungguh, sepanjang hidup Sasuke, kalimat tadilah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia ucapkan. Bahkan mulutnya terasa panas setelah mengucapkan itu. Sakura memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

"Baiklah, apapun yang berkaitan dengan Ayah, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati." Gadis itu hendak membuka pintu mobil sambil berkata. "Tapi warnanya aku yang tentukan! Kau hanya perlu mengurus pembayarannya saja." Tegasnya kemudian berjalan santai menyeberang jalan dan masuk kedalam salon.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Mungkin ia harus belajar bicara banyak mulai sekarang. Gadis Uchiha terlangka di dunia itu, membuatnya terus bicara hanya untuk membujuknya atau sekedar membuatnya merasa senang. Sasuke belum tahu semua mengenai gadis itu, mungkin saja ada sifat Uchiha lainnya yang belum terlihat ke permukaan. Sifat Uchiha yang menyebalkan seperti dirinya.

Sasuke tahu, yang ia lakukan adalah benar, dengan menyuruh Sakura mengecat rambutnya. Sasuke tahu banyak mengenai kehidupan Madara Uchiha yang mungkin akan membahayakan Sakura suatu saat nanti, seperti halnya tadi siang.

Madara sangat berpengaruh di negri ini. Kekayaannya yang melimpah, perusahaan di mana-mana, kehormatan, kedudukan dan yang semua orang lain inginkan Madara memilikinya. Tidak heran jika banyak yang iri dan ingin berbuat jahat padanya.

Dulu, dia pernah menikah dengan seorang wanita dari klan Senju secara diam-diam, namun setelah ada beberapa anghota Uchiha yang mengetahuinya hubungan mereka ditolak keras oleh seluruh klan yang mengakibatkan Madara terpisah dari istrinya.

Madara mendapatkan seorang putri dari wanita itu dan putri itu adalah Sakura. Tidak heran jika gadis itu berbeda dari Uchiha lainnya yang memiliki mata hijau mencolok.

Mungkin saja klan Senju mengerahkan segala kekuatannya untuk mengambil Sakura kembali dari Madara, bahkan dengan cara terburuk sekalipun. Mereka terlanjur membenci Uchiha karena tindakannya yang memisahkan Tsunade - _ibu Sakura-_ dari Madara secara paksa, ditambah penculikan Sakura dari tangan ibunya dan otomatis membuat mereka juga membenci Madara.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga jam Sasuke menunggu di dalam mobil, gadis itu belum juga keluar. Dia ganti warna rambut, atau ganti warna kulit _sih_? Untung saja Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan suasana hening yang menurutnya tidak membosankan itu. Ketika ia memutar bola matanya karena kesal, mengingat nonanya terlalu lama berada di seberang sana, siluwet merah muda tiba-tiba saja melintas di penglihatannya. Gadis itu melenggang santai; keluar dari dalam salon dengan penampilan barunya yang membuatnya semakin mencolok. Tapi itu menambah kecantikannya.

Hampir saja Sasuke tak berkedip karena pesona barunya. _Hampir_. Tapi sebenarnya Sasuke selalu terpesona oleh gadis itu, setiap saat, setiap waktu, selama ia berada di dekatnya. Dan itu hanya Sasuke yang tau.

Sakura masuk kedalam mobil menduduki bangku penunpang di samping bangku kemudi, tepatnya di samping Sasuke. Dan pria itu masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Apa warna baru rambutku jelek?" Tanyanya sambil memperhatikan helaian merah muda barunya. Rambutnya sangat panjang hingga ke pinggang dan memutar seperti gelombang dibagian ujungnya.

"Apa yang Nona pikirkan saat memilih warna ini untuk rambutmu?" Nadanya datar. Bahkan seperti bukan bertanya dan seperti tidak benar-benar ingin tahu. Namun sorot matanya menjelaskan banyak hal, seperti, dia terpesona dengan wajah barunya.

"Namaku Sakura. Kupikiri orang akan mudah mengenaliku dengan warna rambut yang serupa dengan bunga musim semi itu." Sakura mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Sasuke mengangguk kemudian melajukan mobilnya kembali.

"Kupikir kata-kataku waktu itu salah," kata Sasuke yang fokus menatap jalanan. Sakura berbalik menatapnya. "Nona terlihat lebih cantik dengan warna rambut baru ini. Secantik bunga Sakura di musim semi." Lanjutnya. Dan setelah itu mereka berdua mengulum senyumnya dalam diam. Jantung Sasuke hampir meledak saat mengatakan hal itu. Ingin rasanya ia menggigit lidahnya sendiri untuk menahan segudang perasaan yang menumpuk di hatinya, agar tidak dapat ia ucapkan lagi. Namun kata-katanya tadi sukses membuat rona hebat di pipi nonanya, dan Sasuke sadari itu.

"Apa menurutmu Ayah baik-baik saja?" Gadis itu mulai angkat bicara untuk sekedar mencairkan kecanggungan yang ada. Dan Sasuke pikir jika ia tidak menjawabnya, itu akan sangat tidak sopan mengingat gadis ini adalah nonanya. Dan niat untuk menggigit lidahnya sendiri pun ia urungkan.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja." Nadanya seperti biasa. _Datar_. Sedatar ekspresi wajah tampannya. Kadang Sakura pikir, pria ini tidak memiliki mimik wajah. Ya, seperti saat sedih, gembira, marah atau senang akan terlihat sama saja.

"Bagaimana kau yakin?" Lagi, Sasuke menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan berharap gadis itu tidak mendengar helaan nafasnya karena kesal. Bukan kesal karena harus mengobrol dengannya, justru karena kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tak terbiasa bicara banyak. Dan saat ia berbicara banyak, jantungnya akan berdegup dua kali lipat.

"Kau bisa menelepon nya saat kita sampai nanti." Lagi, Sasuke terpaksa menjawab setiap pertanyaannya dengan malas dan fokus menatap jalan.

"Kita mau kemana? Sebenranya tidak apa-apa jika kau membawaku ke tempat yang bagus, asalkan kau tidak membawaku pergi ke tempat kumuh." Nada angkuhnya terdengar. Sasuke yakin dia memang keturunan Uchiha.

"Apa masih lama?" Sasuke diam tidak menjawab. Menurut Sasuke gadis ini terlalu banyak bicara sehingga fokusnya untuk menyetir hilang.

"Kau diam saja, membosankan." Sasuke masih fokus menyetir dan tidak berniat menanggapi ucapan gadis itu, menurutnya tidak begitu penting dan tidak begitu baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

"Kau tau? Menurutku kau itu menyebalkan. Baru kali ini aku pergi berjam-jam bersamamu dan kau hanya diam. Kau tidak akan mati jika hanya menjawab satu pertanyaanku." Celotehnya. Sasuke dapat menebak gadis ini sepertinya mulai kesal padanya. Tugas Sasuke hanya menjaganya dan memastikannya tetap aman. Bukannya meladeni setiap ocehannya yang menurut Sasuke tak penting. Sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya, tapi dirinya sendiri yang tidak biasa.

"Kau bahkan tidak membawa pakaianku saat pergi tadi." Gerutunya. Bibirnya mengerucut imut membuat Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menghentikan mobil dan menciumnya penuh nafsu.

Lima tahun Sasuke manjaga Sakura, selama itu pula Sasuke harus menahan hasratnya pada gadis ini. Mungkin ia menyukainya dalam diam. Saat itu usia Sakura masih lima belas tahun dan Sasuke sudah dua puluh tahun. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk menumbuhkan sesuatu yang hangat di hatinya.

Ayah Sasuke adalah sekretaris Madara yang paling terpercaya. Sayang, Fugaku - _Ayah Sasuke_ \- dia tewas saat hal serupa terjadi, seperti yang baru saja Sakura alami. Dan mengharuskan Sasuke menggantikannya. Bukan sebagai sekretaris seperti ayahnya tapi, dia harus menjaga Sakura dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk gadis itu. Madara sudah terlalu banyak membantu perekonomian keluarga mereka, sehingga pria itu tidak dapat menolaknya dengan alasan apapun. Lagi pula Sakura sangat cantik jadi, tidak ada alasan untuk Sasuke menolaknya.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah rumah minimalis, bergaya klasik di tengah hutan. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu mirip hutan, hanya saja ini cukup jauh dari kota dan jalan raya yang banyak di lalui kendaraan. Tapi lampu-lampu yang menyala sepanjang jalan menuju rumah itu terlihat begitu indah. Halamannya sangat luas seperti halaman _Mansion_ Madara, tapi rumahnya tidak sebesar _Mansion_. Rumah ini lebih sederhana memiliki dua lantai, didominasi dengan kayu yang dicat putih.

"Ini rumahmu?" Sakura sedikit terkagum melihat tempat ini. Tidak terlalu buruk untuk ditempati, sebenarnya ini cukup bagus untuk seorang Sakura Uchiha.

"Hn." Hanya gumaman itu yang keluar dari mulut pria yang sedang membuka kunci pintu di depannya.

Setelah pintu terbuka, Sakura memasuki rumah itu, dan terkagum lagi, dengan isinya. Dinding di dominasi warna putih, dengan karpet merah yang menutupi seluruh lantai hingga ke tangga yang menghubungkan langsung ke lantai dua.

Prabotannya juga sangat cantik dan terlihat mahal, dengan hiasan kristal yang membentuk miniatur hewan, tertata rapi di rak kaca, dan beberapa dari tembikar yang membentuk guci kecil tertata di nakas panjang. Sakura yakin sekarang, Sasuke memang bukan orang biasa.

"Seleramu bagus." Ini pertama kalinya Sakura berada di rumah Sasuke. Dan tinggal di luar rumah kecuali rumah Ino dan hotel, itupun harus bersama Ino. Sakura memiliki kebiasaan aneh saat tidur. Dia tidak bisa tidur sendirian. Kecuali di rumahnya. Semacam phobia.

"Hn, semoga nona suka." Katanya dan berjalan santai menuju lantai dua, diikuti Sakura dari belakang.

"Ya, ini memang tidak sebesar rumahku tapi, menurutku ini nyaman." Sakura masih memerhatikan setiap dinding yang ia lewati. Banyak terpajang lukisan tua di sana.

"Nona bisa menempati kamar ini, ini kamarku. Sebenarnya ada dua kamar di rumah ini, dan kamar yang berada di lantai satu adalah kamar Ayahku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan siapapun menempatinya." Kata Sasuke panjang lebar. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena ia tidak biasa berbicara sepanjang itu.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Kau tidur bersamaku 'kan?" Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya sebelah dan menatap Sasuke. Pria itu melakukan hal yang sama mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Wajahnya tetap tenang meskipun pipinya memerah, terlihat jelas di wajah pucatnya. Pertanyaan gadis di depannya itu, membingungkan membuat hatinya senang sekaligus gelisah tak menentu.

"Maksud Nona?" Sasuke menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau tau, aku takut jika aku jauh dari rumah. Bahkan aku bisa tidur nyenak saat berada di luar rumah jika ada Ino yang tidur bersamaku." Jelasnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat tenang saat meminta Sasuke tidur bersamanya namun wajahnya sama merahnya seperti Sasuke.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku akan tidur di sofa." Jawabnya. Mencoba dengan nada sedatar mungkin. Dan mencoba tetap tenang. Jika saja Sakura tak ada di depannya mungkin Sasuke sudah melakukan salto saking snangnya.

"Baiklah." Sakura mengangguk.

.

.

Sasuke sudah memasakkan makan malam untuk mereka. Pria ini memiliki stok makanan siap saji di dalam lemari pendinginnya, sehingga tidak perlu susah payah untuk memotong sayuran atau semacamnya. Hanya perlu memasukannya kedalam _microwave_ dan makanan pun matang. Sakura terlihat sangat menikmati makan malamnya dan setelah itu bergegas menuju kamar diikuti Sasuke.

Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang. Sasuke berada di tempatnya di atas sofa. Cuaca di luar terdengar tidak begitu bagus karena suara guntur mulai berkali-kali terdengar menggelegar. Sakura memejamkan matanya, meremas sprei karena takut.

"Sasuke," panggilnya. Pria yang sedang duduk bersila di atas sofa yang sedang memainkan laptopnya itu mendongak menatapnya.

"Ya Nona?" Sahutnya.

Oh Tuhan! Pria itu begitu tampan saat menggunakan kacamata seperti itu, terlihat semakin dewasa dan membuat Sakura menginginkannya.

 _Tidak!_ Sejak kapan Sakura mengamati Sasuke sedalam itu? Menginginkannya seperti apa? Sasuke sudah menjadi miliknya ya, 'kan?

"Kau tidak mau tidur bersamaku?" Tawarnya santai. Mungkin ini sisi Uchiha lainnyanya yang Sakura miliki dia terlalu tenang menawarkan sesuatu yang bahkan bisa saja buruk untuknya. Sebenarnya begitu banyak sifat Uchiha yang terlihat jelas dari seorang Sakura Uchiha. Seperti selalu tenang dalam keadaan apapun, keras kepala dan tidak mau dibantah.

"Nona yakin?" Sasuke menurunkan kacamatanya, memperjelas penglihatannya pada Sakura yang terlihat gelisah. Mungkin ini memang seperti phobia. Dia selalu nyenyak di kamarnya karena begitu banyak lampu yang menerangi ruangan besar itu, selain itu juga terlalu banyak pengawal di luar kamarnya sehingga membuat dirinya merasa tak sendirian, sedangkan kamar Sasuke, memiliki dinding gelap karena dicat abu-abu, dan hanya memiliki dua lampu tidur di sisi kanan dan kiri ranjang di atas nakas, bahkan lampu utama yang menggantung besar di langit-langit kamarnya seperti sudah lama tidak ia nyalakan. Jadi pantas saja jika Sakura merasa takut.

"Ya, suara di luar membuatku takut." Sakura melirik jendela yang menampakkan kilatan, kilatan petir. Suara hujan pun terdengar semakin deras.

"Nona tidak takut? Siapa tau aku melakukan ' _sesuatu_ ' pada Nona, saat Nona tidur." Sasuke mengutip kata _sesuatu_ dengan dua jarinya. "Nona tau kan? Aku pria normal dan dengan cuaca seperti ini?" Sasuke mengedikan bahunya saat mengucapkan _cuaca seperti ini_ dan menutup laptopnya kemudian mendekati Sakura di tepi ranjang.

"Aku lebih takut dengan suara petir di luar," katanya, sedikit cemberut. "Setidaknya kau seorang Uchiha." Tambahnya sedikit berbisik namun, mampu terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke. Itu seperti menandakan bahwa _tidak apa-apa_ _kan?_ karena Sasuke seorang Uchiha. Maksudku, jika sesuatu benar-benar terjadi padanya.

Sasuke terdiam mengulum senyumnya. "Tidurlah, aku akan menemani Nona di sini." Sasuke membaringkan Sakura di atas ranjang dan dirinya tidur di sebelahnya. Sasuke menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan mereka berdua.

"Sasuke," suara itu kembali memekakan telinga Sasuke. Pria yang tengah tertidur menghadapnya itu sudah memejamkan mata walaupun begitu, Sakura tahu Sasuke belum tidur.

"Hn?" Gumamnya. Sasuke sudah malas meladeni ocehan Sakura yang tak pernah lelah itu. Sudah hampir lima jam mereka bersama dan Sakura seperti tak pernah kehabisan kata-kata untuk meramaikan suasana.

"Peluk aku," pintanya. Nada suaranya terdengar manja dan seperti _memohon_. Entah ada apa dengan gadis ini, sepertinya phobianya benar-benar mengganggu.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tengah menahan hasratnya dengan berpura-pura tidur, dia tidak bisa memandang nonanya lebih lama dalam jarak sedekat ini, karena sesuatu di bawah sana mulai terasa sesak dalam celana yang ia pakai.

"Kemarilah!" Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura dan memeluknya. Baiklah! Keinginan Sakura adalah perintah baginya, sekalipun ia ingin menolaknya tetap saja tidak bisa. Dan kini kepala merah muda Sakura sudah terbenam di dada Sasuke yang bidang, dan tangannya otomatis memeluk Sasuke membuat pria itu semakin tak tahan, berharap gadis itu tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang seperti genderang perang.

Sakura cukup tenang sekarang. Matanya masih belum terpejam, pelukannya sangat erat pada pinggang Sasuke. Nyatanya Sasuke salah, justru dalam diamnya, gadis itu tengah menikmati alunan detak jantung Sasuke yang begitu kencang.

"Sasuke?" Lagi, Sasuke membuka matanya _terpaksa_ karena gadis itu belum juga tertidur, dan berkali-kali memanggil namnya.

"Hn?" Gumamnya. Gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya banyak bicara. Dan ini bukan Sasuke sekali, jika tidak ditanggapi, Sasuke takut kalau gadis ini akan kebosanan dan itu sudah menjadi kewajibannya selama lima tahun, membuat Sakura selalu nyaman meskipun Sasuke harus mulai banyak bicara.

"Apa kau pernah bercinta?"

 _Uhuk!!_

Sasuke tersedak dengan salivanya sendiri. Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Gadis itu membuat jantung Sasuke ingin melompat keluar, dan sesuatu di bawah sana juga rasanya ingin melompat memasuki lubangnya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Namun Sasuke harus tetap bersikap tenang dan seperti biasa.

"Mungkin pernah, atau juga tidak. Kenapa?" Mau tidak mau Sasuke kini mulai meladeni ucapan gadis yang sedang berada di pelukannya karena penasaran.

"Ino sering menertawakanku karena aku masih ... maksudku aku belum pernah ... kau tau 'kan?" Kini telunjuk Sakura berputar-putar di dada Sasuke. Nada manjanya yang sedari tadi ia lontarkan membuat Sasuke panas dingin menahan dirinya agar tak menelanjangi gadis yang sepertinya ingin melakukan _itu_ dan menderitkan ranjanganya. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu benar-benar menjadi obsesinya.

 _Uhuk!!_

Lagi, Sasuke kembali tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri, dan sedikit mendorong Sakura agar menjauh dari tubuhnya yang semakin menegang.

"Kau bercanda? Kau belum pernah...?" Sasuke setengah menahan tawa seraya melirik bagian bawah tubuh Sakura bahkan kata _nona_ pun hilang saking terkejutnya.

" _Aish!_ " Sakura mendesah kesal dan memunggungi Sasuke. "Kau tau kan aku ini seorang Uchiha. Ayah tidak membiarkanku kecan dengan pria manapun, kecuali membiarkanku mati kebosanan karena harus terus bersamamu." Benar juga, selama ini Sakura menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sasuke, Shisui atau Ino, hanya dengan tiga orang itu. Sakura dilarang keras berhubungan dengan yang bukan Uchiha. Mengingat Sakura juga bukan Uchiha murni, ayahnya menginginkan keturunannya harus benar--benar kental dengan darah Uchiha. Sasuke terdiam dan kembali memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Bagaimana dengan para Uchiha yang Tuan perkenalkan?" Tanyanya.

"Mereka terlalu berpengalaman, aku tidak suka." Sasuke cukup paham apa yang dimaksud Sakura. Gadis itu tidak suka berbagi - _dalam hal tertentu-._

"Biar ku perjelas. Ciuman?" Tanya. dia benar-benar akan membenci dirinya sendiri karena semakin penasaran. Sepertinya penyakit banyak bicara Sakura mulai menular padanya. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Meskipun begitu, jika kau pernah melakukannya, aku tidak mau jika harus berciuman dengan bibir kotor mu itu. Kau tau kan aku tidak suka berbagi." Jelas Sakura. Percaya diri sekali, memangnya Sasuke berniat untuk menciumnnya? Dan sekarang pria itu terdiam.

"Ya, mungkin aku tidak sekotor itu." Katanya. Sakura berbalik dan menatap tajam onix yang indah itu tepat di depannya. Bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan saking dekatnya. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya yang merah membuat Sakura menahan desahan rasa ingin tahu seperti apa ciuman itu.

Yang benar saja! Sasuke hanya asal bicara agar harga dirinya tidak jatuh. Pria dewasa sepertinya setidaknya mendapatkan empat keperawanan dari gadis-gadis yang terpesona padanya. Tapi dirinya, belum pernah sama sekali. Selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya sebelum bertemu Sakura, Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih bersama ayahnya. Berlatih seperti menembak, memanah, karate, dan bela diri lainnya. Sedangkan setelah itu lima tahun berikutnya ia habiskan untuk menjaga Sakura dan berkuliah untuk mendapatkan gelar sarjana. Mana ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu, jangankan bercinta, ciuman pun sama saja. Sasuke juga ingin tahu rasanya ciuman. Malang sekali pria ini.

"Kau berbohong kan?" Selidik Sakura. "Bahkan bercintapun kau tidak pernah kan?" Tatapan gadis itu semakin tajam menelisik kebenaran yang Sasuke katakan tadi. Baiklah, gadis itu cukup cerdas untuk menebak pikiran Sasuke dan itu benar. Sasuke berbohong. Sasuke menghela nafas menyerah karena tatapannya yang menyelidik itu tidak bisa ia hndari. Dan harga dirinya akan terluka karena hal ini.

"Nona tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun kan?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah menatap Sakura. Sakura menutup mulutnya dan detik berikutnya tawanya pecah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ternyata pria ini sama saja dengan dirinya.

"Kau bercanda? Bahkan Shiusi pun sudah mendapatkan beberapa gadis untuk memuaskannya." Kata Sakura masih tertawa di hadapan Sasuke.

Sakura tahu benar kelakuan kakaknya itu, bahkan Shisui mengencani wanita-wanita yang bukan Uchiha hanya untuk memuaskan hasratnya secara diam-diam, dan dia hanya menceritakannya pada Sakura. Jika saja Madara tahu apa yang dilakukan putra sulungnya, mungkin Shisui akan mati dalam hitungan detik.

Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura yang menutupi mulutnya tadi dan kembali mendekatkan hidungnya pada gadis itu.

"Setidaknya aku tidak melanggar peraturan. Kalau pun aku menginginkannya, aku akan melakukannya dengan seorang Uchiha." Nadanya tegas, namun sedikit berbisik. Sorot matanya yang tajam masih menatap Sakura penuh hasrat. Rasa ingin memiliki, memiliki yang lebih, lebih dari sekedar menikmati tubuhnya, namun juga menikmati seumur hidup gadis itu.

Sakura terdiam. Raut wajahnya masih tenang dan menatap Sasuke dengan arti yang sama. Sebuah senyuman manis mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Kupikir kau benar, setidaknya kau dan aku sama-sama seorang Uchiha." Kata Sakura. Bahkan gadis itu menyeringai sekarang. Seringaian yang membuat darah Sasuke mendidih.

"Berhentilah Nona, kau benar-benar membuatku ingin melakukannya." Sasuke memejamkan matanya seraya mengusap wajah gadis itu dengan telapak tangannya. Hasratnya dapat ia sembunyikan dibalik wajahnya yang datar dan tenang. Sakura tersenyum.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" Sakura kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke. Sedangkan tangan pria itu masih melingkar di pinggangnya sedari tadi.

"Mungkin Tuan akan membunuhku setelah melakukannya denganmu." Kata Sasuke tanpa membuka matanya. Sakura kembali terkekeh.

"Kau benar!" Ucapnya sambil berdecak. "Tapi jika Ayah tidak tahu kurasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Sakura masih mendongak menatap pria itu.

 _Pletak!_

Aukk!!

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Sakura, Sasuke menjitak kepala gadis itu hingga meringis dan mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu padaku, itu sebuah kekerasan fisik!" Tegasnya setengah berteriak. Bibirnya mengerucut. Mana ada yang berani menjitak seorang Sakura Uchiha seperti tadi dan ini yang pertama kalinya, dan itu dilakukan oleh pengawalnya sendiri. Berani sekali.

"Maaf Nona, tapi kau sudah banyak bicara malam ini." Kata Sasuke. Pria itu kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura.

"Aku kan," belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sasuke sudah mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut, sehingga membuat gadis itu terdiam.

 _Satu detik_

 _Dua detik_

 _Tiga detik_

Sakura masih terdiam, ini ciuman pertamanya, bibir Sasuke terasa hangat dan lembut, bahkan ini juga merupakan ciuman pertama Sasuke, terlihat jelas karena sikapnyanyang kaku dan tidak melakukan apapun, seperti lumatan atau pagutan dan didetik keenam Sasuke melepaskannya seraya berbisik.

"Mungkin kita lakukan lain kali." Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tau Sakura tersenyum, dan itu juga membuatnya mengulum senyumnya _'kau benar-benar bisa membuatku bicara sebanyak ini Sakura'_ batinnya. Dan mereka mulai memasuki alam mimpi bersama-sama. Mungkin malam ini Sasuke akan mimpi indah. Seindah cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sasuke sadar, dia mencintai nonanya, dan gadis itu? Bahkan dia tidak tahu seperti apa yang namanya cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 _AN_

 _hai apa kabar? #krik ... krik ..._

 _sebenarnya key selalu takut kalau ceritanya akan gaje (gak jelas). Tapi yaudahlah cerita yang dirangkai oleh imajinasi sendiri pastinya gak akan sempurna._

 _mengesamingkan rasa khawatir yang berlebih. Terimakasih yang sudah berkenan mampir dan meninggalkan jejak rieviews, key senang banget semoga kalian selalu diberikan kesehatan dan kebahagiaan. Aamiin._

 _Silahkan tinggalkan jejak riviews lagi kalau suka sama ceritanya tapi kalau gak suka mohon jangan tinggalkan jejak apapun. Dan sebaiknya kalau gak suka gak usah dibaca sekalian. Key cuma takut kalau nanti malah buat kalian yang gak suka malah jadi penasaran XD_

 _See U again_


	3. Sebuah sentuhan

Pagi mulai menjelang. Cahaya matahari bersinar cerah pagi ini. Air-air yang menggenang di dedaunan, karena hujan semalam mulai menguap. Dan suara-suara burung pun mulai terdengar ramai berkicau.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, karena cahaya yang menyilau lewat celah-celah jendela kamar. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan tidak mendapati Sasuke di sana. Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamar itu untuk mencuci muka dan setelah itu dia bergegas menuju lantai satu mencari pengawal tampannya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanyanya saat sampai di pintu dapur, melihat Sasuke tengah menggoreng telur mata sapi untuk isi roti.

"Nona harus makan-makanan yang sehat. Aku tidak mau Tuan marah." Nadanya sama seperti biasa. Dan pria itu masih memunggungi Sakura fokus pada penggorengannya.

"Hm," Sakura mengangguk kemudian memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. "Kau tau Sasuke? Meski ekspresimu itu selalu terlihat dingin tapi, tubuhmu ini terasa hangat." Sasuke merasakan Sakura tersenyum di punggungnya dan otomati itu juga membuatnya tersenyum. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak heran dengan sikap manjanya ini karena Sakura memang seperti ini selama Sasuke mengenalnya.

Hanya saja, kali ini berbeda, Sasuke merasa sangat senang, mungkin karena ini terjadi di rumahnya dan hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Seperti seorang istri yang tengah memeluknya yang sedang memasak. Manis sekali. Sasuke tersenyum dalam diam menertawakan dirinya sendiri seperti biasa.

"Sebaiknya Nona sarapan dulu, setelah itu aku akan menghubungi Tuan Madara." Sasuke berbalik dan mendudukan Sakura di kursi, kemudian menghidangkan roti isi buatannya.

"Sungguh?" Senyumnya mengembang mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dan pria itu hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Sebenarnya menurut Sakura, Sasuke ini terlalu kaku. Saking kakunya Ino biasa menyebutnya dengan manusia kayu.

Sarapan mereka telah habis. Sasuke segera menghubungi Madara sesuai janjinya. Dua kali panggilan tidak di jawab oleh Madara dan itu membuat Sakura sangat cemas, dan merengek untuk terus menghubungi ayahnya itu. Hingga akhirnya dipanggilan yang ketiga Madara mengangkatnya.

" _Ada apa Sasuke?_ " Suara yang lantang dan tegas, namun santai terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Ayah!" Sakura nyaris berteriak mendengar suara ayahnya.

" _Sayang, ku kira Sasuke, bagaimana kabarmu?_ " Suara Madara terdengar sangat lembut setelah mendengar suara putrinya itu.

"Aku baik Ayah, bagaimana denganmu?" Suara Sakura terdengar khawatir. Dia memang mengkhawatirkan ayahnya saat ini.

" _Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik._ " Ucapnya. Sakura yakin ayahnya tersenyum di seberang sana.

"Ada Sasuke di sini Ayah, aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku merindukanmu." Nada manjanya mulai terdengar, seperti biasanya memang nada itu yang Sakura selalu keluarkan saat berbicara dengan ayahnya, dan dengan orang-orang tertentu seperti Sasuke.

" _Maaf sayang, sementara waktu ini kau tinggal lah bersama Sasuke. Ayah janji, kau akan pulang secepatnya_." Madara mencoba menenangkan putrinya dari seberang sana. Sakura tersenyum senang. Setidaknya dia tahu kalau ayahnya baik-baik saja. Bahkan dari suaranya Madara terdengar jauh lebih baik.

"Hm," Sakura mengangguk meskipun Madara tidak melihatnya. "Kau tau, Sasuke menyuruhku mengecat rambut, Ayah, setidaknya dia membiarkan aku yang memilih warnanya." Sakura melirik Sasuke. Pria itu memutar bola matanya mengulum senyum. Haruskah gadis merah muda ini memberi tahu ayahnya mengenai cat rambut barunya. Lucu sekali.

" _Haha ..._ " terdengar tawa seorang Madara yang menggelegar. "Dia memang pintar." Katanya memuji Sasuke. "Kuharap kau memilih warna yang bagus untuk rambutmu."

"Kupikir begitu. Aku sangat menyukainya." Sakura tersenyum dan melihat helaian merah mudanya.

" _Sayang, bisakah kau berikan teleponnya pada Sasuke? Ayah ingin bicara dengannya."_

Sakura kembali mengangguk dan memberikan teleponnya pada Sasuke. Pria itu mengambilnya dan menjauh dari Sakura. Sakura hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh dan melihat Sasuke sesekali mengangguk menanggapi panggilan dari ayahnya itu. Setelah itu Sasuke menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku dan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Ayah bilang apa?" Katanya, penasaran.

"Tuan hanya menyuruhku menjagamu Nona." Kadang Sakura berpikir ingin sekali ia menghantam kepala pengawalnya ini dengan tongkat _baseball_ untuk mengetahui apa isi kepalanya itu. Sasuke ini seperti zombie. Maksud Sakura, bisakah dia memberi sedikit senyum yang tulus atau sedikit terlihat manis padanya, di depannya.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian bergegas kembali ke kamar.

"Mungkin aku akan meminjam kemejamu." Teriaknya. Sasuke mengangguk. Dia baru menyadari kalau nonanya ini tidak berganti pakaian sejak kemarin. Mengingat gadis itu berganti pakaian satu jam sekali, pasti dia sangat tidak nyaman dengan pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Sakura sudah berada di kamar mandi sekarang, berdiri telanjang di bawah _shower_ dan air yang cukup hangat mulai mengalir membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Sakura menggunakan shampo dan sabun milik Sasuke, wanginya sangat Sasuke sekali, seperti aroma daun mint dan _bubble gum_. Entahlah, yang pasti ini sangat menyegarkan.

Setelah ia selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, gadis itu segera keluar dengan menggunakan handuk yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, ia tertegun menatap isi lemari baju Sasuke. Pakaiannya mendominasi warna hitam, walaupun begitu warna lain seperti abu-abu, putih dan biru tua juga ada di sana, begitu juga dengan jas yang tergantung di dalamnya itu, memiliki warna yang sama, kecuali celananya yang hitam semua. Sakura mengedikkan bahunya acuh, karena semua warna pakaian Sasuke terlihat keren menurutnya. Sangat Sasuke sekali. Kemudian ia mengambil kemeja hitam, lengan panjang dan satu boxer kecil berwarna hitam yang berada di dalam laci di lemari itu. Mungkin itu celana lama Sasuke, karena dari ukurannya tidak mungkin boxer ini akan muat di tubuh Sasuke yang lumayan besar itu, setidaknya Sakura punya satu untuk ia pakai daripada membiarkan vaginanya gatal.

Tapi ini terlalu panjang hingga selutut, menurut Sakura, dia tidak terlihat seksi jika memakai boxer sepanjang itu dan sebuah gunting yang berada di laci nakas menginspirasinya. Sakura mengguntingnya hingga panjangnya kurang lebih lima _centi_ dari pangkal pahanya dan Sakura puas dengan itu. Tidak begitu terlihat vulgar karena kemeja yang ia kenakan menutupinya hingga pertengahan paha. Ah, ini pertamakalinya Sakura berpakaian seperti itu dan dia sangat puas dan merasa lebih seksi tentunya. Lengan kemeja panjangnya ia gulung sedikit karena pakaian itu cukup besar di tubuhnya, hingga tidak menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah.

"Ah, baru kali ini aku memakai pakaian yang seperti ini." Katanya sambil memperhatikan kemeja yang ia pakai sambil menuruni tangga.

Suara yang lembut, namun terdengar sangat tegas itu membuat Sasuke terkejut dan mendongak. Karena dia sedang fokus memainkan laptopnya.

"Apa menurutmu ini cocok? Apa aku terlihat menarik dengan kemeja besarmu ini?" Dia masih menggerutu seraya mendekat kearah Sasuke. Pria itu terdiam mematung melihat Sakura. Gadis itu benar-benar menguji instingnya sebagai sorang pria normal. Bahkan sesuatu yang sudah mulai tegap di bawah sana terasa mencoba berontak untuk segera menyergapnya di atas ranjang. _Hei!_ Sasuke pria normal, meskipun selama dua puluh lima tahun ini belum pernah bercinta tapi, video, video _blue_ cukup banyak membantu. Dalam hal cara bercinta misalnya.

Sakura benar-benar lebih dari sekedar menarik. Dia juga sangat cantik dan seksi. Pahanya yang putih mulus terekspos bebas, satu kancing atas kemeja itu tidak ia kancingkan sehingga belahan dadanya cukup terlihat jelas dan menampakan lehernya yang jenjang. Rambut panjangnya yang mencapai pinggang ia gerai, terlebih lagi warna merah mudanya yang menambah kecantikannya semakin terlihat sempurna dan juga ujung rambutnya yang bergelombang.

"Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak memanggil nama pengawalnya karena pria itu masih terdiam menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ya, Nona?" Sasuke mendongak. Mengalihkan penglihatannya dari bawah tubuh Sakura ke wajahnya.

"Jangan bilang kau terpesona melihatku." Sakura menyeringai menggoda. Sasuke menampakan senyum tipisnya yang dapat terlihat dari sudut bibirnya.

"Aa ... aku rasa kemejaku memang cocok untuk Nona pakai." Sasuke masih memeperhatikan Sakura dan mengagumi keindahannya. Gadis itu memang pandai dalam merawat tubuhnya sehingga kulitnya yang putih benar-benar bersih dan kinclong.

Sakura tersenyum menyingkirkan laptop yang Sasuke pegang di pangkuannya dan ia pun duduk di pangkuan Sasuke, mengalungkan tangannya di leher pemuda itu.

"Ah, seseksi apapun aku, tetap saja belum pernah ada pria yang menyentuhku. Bahkan Ino melepas masa gadisnya saat ia berusia tujuh belas tahun." Katanya, dengan nada manja. Dia mulai lagi menggoda Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sakura bukan tipe gadis mesum namun, dia itu memang sangat polos dan sangat tidak suka jika ketinggalan hal yang menurut temannya keren. Seperti bercinta misalnya. Mungkin saja saat ini Sakura pikir karena kebanyakan gadis di _Konoha_ itu melepas masa gadisnya saat mereka duduk di bangku SMA, sedangkan dirinya kini sudah mulai kuliah dan belum pernah melakukan hal itu. Jangankan bercinta bersentuhan dengan pria selain ayahnya, kakaknya dan Sasuke pun dia tidak pernah. Maksudnya secara intim. Dan menurut Sakura itu tidak keren, karena Ino sudah melakukannya.

"Ya, aku juga ingat, Tuan Shisui sudah begitu banyak melakukannya." Celetuk Sasuke. Matanya menatap wajah Sakura yang manja di pangkuannya. Sebenarnya Sasuke setengah menahan nafas karena pantat Sakura benar-benar menduduki keperkasaannya yang semakin menegang. Ini membuat Sasuke harus berperang melawan dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan gadis yang mendudukinya biasa saja. Beginilah yang terjadi jika berhubungan dengan orang yang tidak peka.

"Apa hanya kau dan aku yang belum pernah melakukannya?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya menatap onix Sasuke, pupil pria itu mengecil karena jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan aroma tubuh gadis itu mulai tercium menggoda. Entah dia ini memakai sabun atau parfum semahal apa? Soalnya meskipun dia sudah mandi menggunakan sabun lain, tetap saja aroma tubuhnya tidak hilang, meskipun sekarang aroma gadis itu mulai bercampur seperti aroma tubuhnya. Mungkin karena sabun dan shampo yang ia pakai. Sasuke mendorong Sakura hingga gadis itu, terbaring di sofa dan Sasuke mengurungnya dari atas.

"Apa Nona benar-benar ingin melakukannya?" Nafas Sasuke terengah-engah. Terlihat jelas kalau dia ini sedari tadi menahan nafsunya sendiri. Dan bodohnya gadis itu mengangguk. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil merutuki kebodohannya karena telah menanyakan hal tadi. Bagaimana jika Tuan Madara tahu? Dia pasti akan mati.

Kemudian ia membuka matanya lagi dan menatap Sakura. Wajahnya begitu cantik dan polos. Sasuke selalu bisa menahan keinginannya untuk bercinta jika ada gadis jalang yang menggodanya. Bahkan jika para gadis-gadis itu menempelkan tubuh mereka pada Sasuke pun, dia masih mampu menahannya. Tapi dengan Sakura, bahkan gadis ini hanya memancingnya dengan kata-kata dan Sasuke tak pernah bisa menahannya. Dan harus melawan nafsunya sendiri.

Kemeja gadis itu tersingkap keatas menampakan sedikit pangkal pahanya yang tertutupi boxer hitam miliknya. Benar-benar membuat Sasuke hilang kendali.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan menciumnya begitu lembut. Gadis itu pun ikut terpejam dan membuka mulutnya memberi jalan untuk lidah Sasuke menjelajahi seluruh isi mulutnya.

Bahkan bibir Sakura lebih manis dari madu, membuat Sasuke tak mau berhenti untuk terus menciumnya dan menikmati setiap jilatan lidahnya yang lembut.

Namun kebutuhan oksigen tidak bisa di tunda-tunda, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menghirup oksigen secukupnya, setelah itu Sasuke kembali menciumnya lagi, bibirnya mulai turun ke leher Sakura dan memberikan hisapan lembut yang menyebabkan beberapa tanda merah tercetak kontras di sana. Sakura mendesah nikmat mendapatkan setiap setuhan darinya.

Ini untuk yang pertama kalinya Sakura merasakan kenikmatan sentuhan seorang pria, bahkan lebih nikmat dari berfoya-foya menghabiskan harta ayahnya. Tangan pria itu mulai meraba keatas bukit kembar miliknya yang masih tertutupi kemeja hitam dan bra yang ia pakai, terasa sangat kencang dan putingnya terasa mengeras saat Sasuke menaikkan branya.

Bibirnya masih mencumbu leher gadis itu dengan penuh nafsu, Sasuke tak tahan dengan payudaranya yang empuk seperti _squishy_ dan meremas nya cukup kencang karena termakan nafsu, sehingga membuat Sakura berteriak dan menendangnya hingga menjauh dari atas tubuhnya.

Aukk!! Pekik Sakura

"Sakit tau!" Teriaknya sambil memegangi payudaranya sendiri. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya dan merutuki kebodohannya. Ini pertama kalinya dan itu sangat nikmat membuat Sasuke hilang kendali dan hanya nafsu yang menguasai dirinya.

"Maaf," katanya, meskipun begitu, tidak ada raut menyesal di wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar belum berpengalaman, seharusnya kau belajar pada Shisui." Sakura cemberut. Posisi gadis itu terduduk di samping Sasuke sekarang. Tangannya masih mengusap usap payudaranya yang berdenyut.

"Setidaknya aku belum pernah menyentuh siapapun. Kupikir itu bagus untuk Nona yang tidak mau berbagi." Sasuke terpaksa kembali mengeluarkan kalimat panjangnya untuk membela diri. Dia memang tidak pernah melakukannya. Setidaknya aktifitas tadi berjalan lancar sampai di leher. Sakura tersenyum.

"Memang benar _sih_ , tapi kau harus belajar memperlakukan wanita dengan lembut, terutama memperlakukan aku." Nadanya mulai terdengar tenang sekarang. Malah seperti menginginkan ada adegan berikutnya.

"Mungkin aku akan belajar banyak denganmu Nona." Sasuke sedikit menyunggingkan seringainya. Seringai yang membuat Sakura semakin panas dan menginginkan sentuhan itu lagi.

"Kupikir kau benar," gadis itu mengembangkan senyumnya dan menarik Sasuke untuk bangkit.

"Kemana?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Melanjutkan aktifitas tadi?" Lanjutnya. Sakura terkekeh dan detik berikutnya mendendang kaki Sasuke cukup keras. Dan yang meringis malah yang menendang.

"Dasar mesum," katanya sambil mengusap-usap kakinya yang sakit karena tendangannya sendiri. "Aku ingin menari," lanjutnya.

"Bersamaku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau menghidupkan musiknya, kau tau lagu _Bboom Bboom_ dari Momoland?" Tanyanya. Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku akan mempelihatkan tarian itu padamu," ucapnya antusias. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mulai mencolokkan ponselnya pada _sound system mini_ yang berada didekat TV, dan musik yang Sakura inginkan pun mulai terdengar.

Gadis itu menyuruh Sasuke duduk di sofa dan menontonnya secara eksklusif. Dia sungguh lincah, menggoyangkan kaki, tangan, dan pinggulnya sesuai irama. Rambutnya ikut menari-nari karena gerakan yang ia lakukan. Senyumnya sedikitpun tidak hilang dari wajah cantiknya dan sesekali memberi kerlingan nakal pada Sasuke. Pria itu benar-benar semakin terpesona dibuatnya. Bahkan dia sesekali tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat nonanya yang pandai menari itu, terlebih dengan kemeja yang dipakainya terlihat semakin seksi dan menggoda. Sakura benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Setelah musik berhenti, Sasuke pun bertepuk tangan dan Sakura menghampirinya.

"Wow!" Gumam Sasuke.

"Kau menyukainya? Ini pertama kalinya aku menunjukannya pada orang lain selain Ino," katanya tersenyum. Alunan musik yang lain pun mulai terdengar.

"Nona luar biasa," ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu dengan ekspresi yang terkagum-kagum. Sakura sangat senang melihatnya.

"Ah," desahnya bangga. "Kau punya wine?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja,"

"Boleh kau ambilkan untukku?"

"Masih terlalu pagi," katanya sambil melirik jam di tangannya, menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi.

"Ayolah!" Sakura merajuk, dan Sasuke tahu dia tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Baiklah!" Katanya, kemudian bangkit mengambil sebotol _wine_ mahal dari ruangan khusus yang berada di dekat kamar ayahnya.

"Wow! Kau punya yang seperti ini?" Seru Sakura. Dia tidak menyangka pengawal tampannya menyetok _wine_ mahal. Ini _wine_ terbaik di negaranya. Dan pria itu hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh seraya membuka tutup botol _wine_ dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sakura segera meneguknya sampai habis dan kembali menari. Sasuke pikir, sekarang rumahnya mulai serupa dengan bar atau diskotik, alunan musik yang cukup keras, sebotol _wine_ di tambah wanita seksi yang sedang menari di hadapannya.

Dia tersenyum kemudian meneguk sedikit demi sedikit _wine_ yang berada di gelasnya sampai habis dan tanpa ia sadari ia kembali menuangkannya pada gelasnya.

Sakura kembali dan meminta Sasuke mengisi gelasnya sampai penuh, dan detik itu juga gadis itu meneguknya sampai habis dan menarik Sasuke agar ikut menari bersamanya.

Mereka berdua benar-benar sudah hilang akal sekarang karena pengaruh alkohol dari _wine_ yang mereka minum. Bahkan botol _wine_ itu sudah kosong tak bersisa.

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura sambil terus menggerakan tubuhnya yang menempel di tubuh gadis itu, mengikuti irama musik. Tak terkecuali Sakura, gadis itu juga melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke yang menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya.

Kegilaan mereka berlangsung lama hingga jam dua siang dan berakhir di kamar Sasuke. Mereka berdua berjalan sempoyongan sambil berpelukan mencoba mencapai ranjang yang mereka inginkan.

"Kemejamu terasa gerah Sasuke," kata Sakura, matanya setengah terpejam karena mabuk berat.

"Biar ku bukakan untukmu," Sasuke mengeringai seraya meraih kancing kemeja Sakura dan melepasnya satu per satu. Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum tangannya masih melingkar di leher Sasuke sedangkan tubuhnya terduduk di tepi ranjang.

Pakaian Sakura terlepas sudah dari tubuhnya yang putih mulus dan menampakan gundukan payudaranya yang kencang, masih terbungkus rapi oleh bra berwarna hitam. Sasuke kembali tersenyum dan mendorong pelan tubuh Sakura agar berbaring, kemudian ia melepaskan kaus yang ia pakai hingga telanjang dada.

Mata Sakura terbuka sepenuhnya seketika, menatap dada Sasuke yang bidang. Kulitnya sangat putih, lengannya berotot terlihat gagah. Tidak seperti atlit angkat besi, namun seperti atlit-atlit olahraga lainnya. Dan gadis itu pun tersenyum, seraya menarik Sasuke agar jatuh di pelukannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu," bisiknya setengah mendesah.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Sasuke seraya menjilat telinganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 _AN_

 _maaf kalau fictnya lebih membosankan dari yang kemarin. Kupikir semuanya harus jelas termasuk jalan ceritanya dan masukan yang kalian berikan sangat membantu. Key harus bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya untuk itu key ucapkan terima kasih_

 _See u_


	4. Pengalaman pertama

Mereka berdua tengah bergelut sengit di atas ranjang berukuran _King_ itu, dengan selimut yang cukup tebal berwarna biru tua menutupi setengah tubuh mereka.

Sasuke mendominasi aktifitas mereka. Pria itu tengah menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya cukup cepat di atas tubuh gadis merah muda yang tengah mendesah hebat di bawahnya. Sebenarnya suara desahan mereka berdua menggema memenuhi kamar itu.

Sakura benar-benar menikmatinya. Jika bercinta senikmat ini, mungkin ia tidak akan menunda-nundanya selama _nyaris_ hingga usianya dua puluh satu tahun. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya sesekali melenguh dan mendesah seiring nafasnya yang memburu. Lengan mungilnya mencengkram erat otot lengan pria di atasnya yang sesekali memberi ciuman penuh nafsu di bibirnya yang merah. Mereka berdua benar-benar tidak sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini, mengingat sebotol _wine_ telah mereka habiskan.

lenguhan panjang _nyaris_ seperti teriakan mulai terdengar ketika mereka berdua mencapai puncaknya dari kenikmatan itu secara bersamaan. Cengkraman Sakura pada lengan Sasuke semakin mengerat dan pria itu tengah menekan kejantanannya semakin dalam di milik Sakura.

Kemudian mereka berdua terkulai lemas, dengan keringat yang sudah tercampur membanjiri tubuhnya. Matanya sama-sama terpejam, melepas lelah dari sejuta kenikmatan yang mereka capai bersama. Tubuh Sasuke masih berada di atas tubuh Sakura dan mereka benar-benar mulai tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Suara burung hantu, membuat mata Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali, lengannya melingkar di pinggang Sakura, memeluk gadis itu yang masih tertidur menghadapnya. Namun Sasuke belum menyadari hal itu karena rasa pusing, ia rasakan di kepalanya seperti tertusuk-tusuk jarum. Pria itu mengurut pangkal hidungnya, sedikit mengerutkan kening karena pusing dan setelah merasa sedikit lebih baik, dia segera bangkit dan duduk menyandar pada sandaran ranjangnya.

Pandangannya ia edarkan kesekelilingnya dan dahinya kembali mengerut setelah melihat beberapa pakaian yang tak asing di prnglihatannya berserakan di lantai. Dan detik berikutnya matanya membulat sempurna menyadari keadaannya yang telanjang bulat dan hanya tertutupi selimut di bagian pinggang kebawah.

Kemudian ia melirik ke samping, dan mendapati nonanya dengan keadaan yang sama tengah tertidur pulas di sana. Dan saat itulah Sasuke menggigit bibirnya seraya merutuki tindakannya yang bodoh.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Seharuanya aku tidak melakukan ini," gerutunya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan, namun yang ia sesali adalah, kenapa harus dalam keadaan tidak sadar? Bukan berarti ingin menikmatinya secara sadar - _meskipun alasan itu juga benar-_ tapi ini berarti, bukan atas keinginan mereka secara sadar. Dengan kata lain adalah mereka melakukannya tidak berdasarkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Ia kembali merutuki kobodohannya.

Gerutuan Sasuke cukup kencang, sehingga membuat Sakura terganggu dan membuka matanya perlahan. Gadis itu juga melakukan hal yang sama, mengurut pangkal hidungnya dan menekan pelipisnya pelan karena pusing.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanyanya setengah meringis merasakan pusing. Dia masih belum membuka matanya dengan sempurna dan masih memijat pelipisnya saat ia menyandarkan diri di sandaran ranjang. "Argh! Pusing sekali," gerutunya. Angin malam menerpa tubuhnya yang telanjang. Ia tak akan merasakan udara sedingin ini, kecuali dalam keadaan tidak memakai pakaian, dan saat itu juga Sakura melirik Sasuke, dan pria itu untuk pertama kalinya mengembangkan senyum kaku dengan raut wajah menyesal.

 _Aaakk!!_

Teriaknya cukup keras hingga membuat Sasuke menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Suara ultra sonic gadis itu hampir saja membuat gendang telinganya pecah.

Namun setelah teriakan itu tidak ada suara tangisan ataupun jeritan histeris bak gadis yang telah diperkosa. Sakura mampu mengingatnya sedikit, walaupun tidak begitu jelas dan ini juga salahnya karena mabuk berat siang tadi. Tapi bukan itu masalhnya, dia memang selalu menginginkan hal ini sejak lama. Namun masalahnya adalah dia melakukannya dengan keadaan tidak sadar. Pikirannya sama seperti Sasuke. Mereka pikir melakukannya dalam keadaan tidak sadar adalah hal yang tidak sah.

"Kau!" Desis Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan keadaan yang sama dengannya. Namun wajah pria itu terlihat tenang dan biasa saja sekarang.

"Aku tidak menyadarinya sungguh," katanya mengangkat tangan memberi artian bahwa dia benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Ash!" Desahnya frustasi kemudian meraih ponsel yang berada di atas nakas dan membuka kalender yang berada di ponsel itu. Tanganya sebelah masih memegangi selimit di depan dadanya.

Alis sasuke mengernyit saat melihat gadis - _yang bukan gadis lagi-_ itu tengah menghitung tanggal, sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan? Apa hubungannya sebuah tanggal dengan aktifitas mereka sebelumnya. Dan setelah komat-kamit berhitung, gadis itu pun menghela nafas lega.

"Setidaknya ini bukan masa suburku," katanya pelan.

"Maksud Nona?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah tak mengerti.

"Dengar! Kata Ino, jika kita melakukan hubungan seks saat masa subur maka, kita bisa saja hamil." Gerutunya. Sifat aslinya mulai keluar kembali seperti biasanya. Namun setelah itu wajahnya memerah, terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang masih berkilau karena bekas keringat.

Lututnya ia tekuk dalam selimut dan wajahnya ia benamkan diantara lipatan lututnya.

"Dasar pengawal brengsek!" Umpatnya. "Bahkan aku tidak merasakan detik-detik itu," katanya. Maksudnya adalah detik-detik saat ia melepas masa gadisnya. Sial!

"Bagaimana? Sudah terjadi," kata Sasuke sambil mengedikkan bahu, seolah-olah dia benar-benar tidak tahu dan tidak peduli.

Namun tatapannya kembali terpaku pada wajah lesu di hadapannya itu, yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di lipatan lututnya dan wajah menghadap Sasuke. Sasuke merasa bangga di hatinya, ia merasa sudah menjadi pria sejati sekarang. Gadis dengan wajah lesu di hadapannya ini telah memberikan kesucianya untuknya. Memberikan rasa lelah demi kepuasan hasratnya. Menurut Sasuke, dan itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai senang sekaligus bangga. Dia benar-benar bangga, seperti dapat memiliki gadis itu seutuhnya. Lima tahun ia harus menahan dirinya dan sekarang, dia menjadi yang pertama, _yang pertama_ menyentuhnya secara intim.

Namun perasaan bersalah juga menyelinap di sudut hatinya. Sampai hati dia memanfaatkan keadaan nonanya yang tidak sadar tapi sungguh, dia sama tidak sadarnya seperti Sakura. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat dalam keadaan tidak sadar bersama seorang gadis yang telah menjadi tujuan hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun. Semua orang seperti Sasuke pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura melemparkan bantal ke wajah Sasuke seraya mengulum senyumnya. Menarik Sasuke sadar dari lamunannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau mengerikan." Katanya. Gadis itu mengeratkan selimut yang ia pakai karena udara yang semakin dingin dan juga takut kalau pengawal tampannya itu kembali menyergapnya. Tapi, Sasuke malah semakin tersenyum dan menarik tangan Sakura agar berada di dekapannya, dan itu terjadi begitu cepat, Sakura sudah berada di dekapannya sekarang.

"Nona," katanya penuh kelembutan. Dagunya ia tumpukan di kepala merah muda gadis itu.

"Hm?" Gumam Sakura. Nadanya terdengar gugup karena degupan jantung Sasuke sangat keras, mampu ia dengar karena kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang pria itu.

"Aku tahu ini salah," katanya menghela nafas perlahan. "Bahkan mungkin aku tak berhak mendapat kehormatan itu," lanjutnya. Tangannya yang besar merangkul tubuh mungil nonanya yang diam seperti boneka di pelukannya.

"Aku tahu," katanya pelan dengan nada ragu. "Kau memang tidak pantas," _setidaknya kau_ _melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar._ Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Kau benar," kata Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa. "Tapi, setidaknya ini pertamakalinya buatku, sungguh." Katanya. Nadanya terdengar takut sekarang, seperti takut menyakiti nonanya dan takut nonanya menghindar karena kejadian ini.

"Tidak," katanya menggeleng. "Maksudku, itu memang salah," Sakura mencoba tetap tenang dengan degupan jantungnya yang kian mengeras. "Tapi aku senang karena memberikannya padamu, aku mengenalmu cukup lama, dan kau seorang Uchiha." Lanjutnya, nadanya terdengar tenang sekarang. Sasuke sedikit mendorong Sakura agar duduk tegap dan menatapnya. Sakura pikir dia masih dalam pengaruh alkohol saat ini. Seharusnya dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Mungkin benar dia sering menggoda Sasuke untuk dapat melakukan hal itu secara terang-terangan. Tapi, bukan berarti melakukannya dalam keadaan tidak sadar seperti ini, ini benar-benar seperti sebuah kesalah. Kesalahan yang besar, dan sialnya dia tidak bisa marah dan menyalahkan pengawalnya. Dia terlalu tampan, dan gagah, dan bertanggung jawab, dan memesona, dan ia...

 ** _Degh~_**

"Nona tidak membenciku?" Tanyanya. Gadis itu segera sadar dari pikirannya sambil memengang dadanya yang terasa sesak dan sakit. _Perasaan macam apa ini?_ Teriak batinnya. Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum kaku.

"Meskipun dalam keadaan ... kau tau," katanya sambil mengedikkan bahu, "setidaknya kita memang pernah mencobanya dalam keadaan sadar walaupun gagal." Lanjutnya tersenyum geli membayangkan kejadian sebelumnya. Dan itu juga membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk. "Sekedar ingin kau tau," katanya membuat Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku juga tak suka berbagi," dia menatap Sakura serius. "Kuharap Nona mengerti maksudku." Lanjutnya tersenyum.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku akan selalu datang padamu saat aku mau," katanya. Kemudian gadis itu memeluk Sasuke dan di balas erat oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya malamnya cukup panjang untuk membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terbangun sesiang ini, setidaknya mereka telah membersihkan tubuhnya dan kembali berpakaian semalam.

Nyatanya percakapan yang lancar semalam tidak membuatnya begitu lancar pagi ini. Sarapan mereka berdua terasa canggung dengan berdiam diri saling berhadapan dan hanya ada hening selama beberapa jam tanpa seorang pun menyentuh makanannya.

Dan yang memulai percakapan adalah Sakura dengan berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa tersumbat.

"Begini," mulainya. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap gadis itu. "Kau tau kemarin kita mabuk, dan ..." Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja makan karena gugup. "Mungkin saja semalam aku masih dalam pengaruh alkohol," katanya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke datar seraya memasukan tumpukan roti lapis ekstra potongan tomat ke mulutnya. Bahkan raut wajahnya tak menunjukan kalau dia merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Bagus." Sakura mengangguk.

"Jadi," Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Kau bisa melupakan kejadian semalam jika kau mau," Sakura mulai memasukkan potongan rotinya ke mulut. "Kupikir karena kita sama-sama mabuk, jadi itu bukan kejadian yang ..." gadis itu menjeda. "Kau tahu, sesungguhnya." Katanya seraya kembali memakan rotinya.

Sesunggunya bagaimana? Jelas-jelas kejadian semalam telah merenggut keperawanannya dan dia bilang bukan kejadian yang sesunghuhnya? Memangnya dia pikir hanya karena mereka sama-sama mabuk dan Sasuke berpura-pura menusukkan pedangnya begitu? Oh ayolah! Bercak darah yang ia tinggalkan di atas sprei yang mereka tiduri itu apa? Sebuah saus tomat. Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal, ia benar-benar merasa kalau cintanya memang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Katanya.

"Apa?!" Sakura nyaris berteriak.

"Melupakannya," jelasnya. "Sekalipun Tuan Madara mengetahuinya dan memburuku seperti terpidana mati," ucapnya setengah mendesis. Sakura tahu betul kalau pengawalnya itu benar-benar sedang patah hati karenannya.

Apa dia tidak salah menyimpulkan? Wow! Patah hati karenanya? Yang benar saja _, percaya diri_ _sekali_ pikirnya.

"Sasuke," desahnya gelisah.

"Oke, oke, aku paham maksud Nona," kata Sasuke yang mulai bangkit dan meninggalkan setengah makanannya di atas piring. "Aku hanyalah seorang pengawal." Lanjutnya seraya mengedikkan bahu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura di meja makan.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Desis Sakura seraya menyimpan roti yang hampir habis di piringnya kemudian berjalan cepat mengejar Sasuke.

Sakura benar-benar tak berpikir seperti yang Sasuke pikirkan. Sedikit pun tidak! Dia hanya malu mengakuinya kalau dia merasa senang karena Sakura pikir mereka memang tidak cukup akrab untuk mengucapkan hal itu. Dan sekarang, pria tampan itu mulai marah. Sakura tak pernah tahan jika diacuhkan olehnya.

Coba ingat-ingat lagi, kapan Sasuke marah seperti ini? Terakhir kali adalah dua tahun lalu saat pesta perpisahan sekolah tinggi Konoha. Mungkin saat itu perasaan Sasuke belum sedewasa ini begitupun Sakura yang tak pernah bisa bersikap dewasa.

Saat itu Sakura juga meminum sake dan kehilangan kesadarannya, dan sialnya Sasuke tak ada bersamanya saat itu, karena Shisui mengajaknya pergi dan itulah masalahnya. Sasuke melihat Sakura jalan sempoyongan karena mabuk dan menggoda teman seangkatannya yang hampir saja menelanjanginya karena kecerobohannya. Dan saat pagi harinya Sasuke marah seperti sekarang ini.

Jika Sakura menanyakannya dia selalu menjawab t _tidak apa-apa_ , tapi Sakura tahu dengan bungkamnya Sasuke dan seolah-olah menghindarinya dengan memilih begitu banyak perintah dari ayahnya _Madara_.

Bahkan sampai sekarang Sakura tak tahu apa alasan Sasuke marah waktu itu. Dan sekarang, dia berkata seolah-olah Sakura memandang rendah dirinya.

Maksud Sakura, _oh ayolah!_ Meskipun Sasuke seorang pengawal tapi dia bukan berarti tidak selevel dengan Sakura. Pria itu tinggi, tampan, kaya - _meskipun tak sekaya dirinya-_ tapi jika dipikir-pikir Sasuke akan mampu menghidupinya dengan gaya hidup yang cukup mewah, dan satu hal lagi, dia seorang sarjana hukum. Dengan gelarnya, pekerjaan yang menjanjikan bisa saja ia dapat dengan mudah terlebih lagi kecerdasan yang tiada tara. Sebenarnya pria itu cukup sempurna.

Kadang Sakura berpikir, _sebenarnya apa yang membuat Sasuke memilih pekerjaannya saat ini?_ Karena patuh pada ayahnya? Yang benar saja.

Sakura berdecak kesal memikirkan semua yang menumpuk di kepalanya tentang Sasuke dan menatap punggung pria itu yang berdiri tegap di ambang pintu menatap halamannya yang luas.

"Sasuke," nadanya merajuk seraya memeluknya dari belakang. Namun tubuh itu tidak sehangat biasanya, terasa sangat dingin dan meneras. Terasa dari urat-urat lengannya yang berotot. Dan dia hanya diam.

"Kau marah padaku?" Yang Sakura dengar hanyalah helaan napas beratnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu," lanjutnya. Suaranya bergetar menahan isak tangisnya. Sasuke mulai goyah namun masih terdiam.

"Aku hanya," gadis itu menghela nafas dan tetesan hangat mulai terasa di punggung Sasuke. Pria itu memejamkan matanya menahan diri. "Kupikir, kita hanya perlu memulainya dari awal," suara isak tangisnya terdengar. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kuradakan saat dalam keadaan mabuk." Lanjutnya masih terisak.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tubuh pria itu berbalik dan pelukan Sakura melonggar.

"Kau tahu," katanya seraya menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak pernah bisa marah padamu." Lanjutnya, Sakura mendongak menatapnya.

"Aku tahu," katanya, air matanya masih mengalir deras di pipinya. "Aku hanya ingin kita seperti biasanya Sasuke, aku tidak mau ada jarak diantara kita karena kejadian semalam." Gadis itu meremas kuat kaus putih yang Sasuke kenakan dan kembali membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria itu. Sasuke mengelus pelan rambut merah mudanya.

Sakura benar-benar tidak peka. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Sasuke menyukainya. Bahkan kemarahan Sasuke saat ini dia pikir hanya karena Sasuke berpikir kalau dia hanyalah seorang pengawal pribadi yang tak pantas bersanding dengannya, dan Sakura tak berpikir macam-macam untuk menyimpulkan sebuah perasaan khusus mengenai itu. Dia hanya menikmatinya, tetap bersama Sasuke seperti biasanya.

"Sudahlah! Kau jelek saat menangis." Katanya sambil mengusap air mata Sakura yang sedang mendongak dengan ibu jarinya. Kedua telapak tangannya membingkai wajah cantik gadis itu.

"Kau jadi tidak formal sekarang, kemanakan kata _Nona_ itu?" Sindir Sakura dengan suara seraknya.

"Kau marah?" Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku senang," jawabnya jujur sambil tersenyum. "Itu terdengar sangat akrab," lanjutnya.

Sasuke mengulum senyumnya melihat kilat tulus di emeraldnya yang indah. Mungkin masih ada harapan. Dan pagi itu mereka habiskan untuk berjalan-jalan sambil berboncengan sepeda mengelilingi halaman yang sangat luas itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 _AN_

 _entah kenapa, kayanya di setiap chapter rasanya semakin gaje dan gaje, selanjutnya kemudian gaje dan dapat di simpulkan keseluruhan cerita ini adalah gak jelas._

 _yah, semoga selalu terhibur aja. Kalau suka tinggalkan jejak, kalau enggak please! Jangan tinggalkan apapun._

 _see u~_


	5. Kegilaan Uchiha

Semuanya terasa baik selama satu minggu setelah kejadian itu. Mereka berdua - _Sasuke dan Sakura_ \- cukup menjalin persahabatan yang baik juga sejak kejadian itu.

Tunggu, _apa?_ _Persahabatan?_

Ya, kira-kira begitulah Sakura menyebutnya. Sasuke, kadang mendengus mengingat yang gadis itu katakan.

 _Bagaimana kalau kita bersahabat? Mungkin semacam sahabat yang saling membutukan._

Katanya sambil mengerling nakal. Si gadis merah muda itu memang selalu bisa membuat Sasuke kalah dalam hal rayu-merayu, Sasuke merasa benar-benar bertepuk sebelah tangan sekarang. Dan lagi, _membutuhkan_ , membutuhkan apa? Sejak kejadian itu mereka selalu menjadi gugup dan canggung kalau sedang dalam situasi sulit, semacam saling bertatapan dalam waktu cukup lama dan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Meskipun begitu kebiasaan manja Sakura memang tak bisa hilang. Dia sering menggoda Sasuke, namun tak pernah ada sentuhan yang intim seperti malam itu, dan Sasuke harus kembali menahan nafsunya.

Madara juga mengabari kalau keadaan _Mansion_ sudah cukup aman katanya, dan Sakura sudah diperbolehkan pulang.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke pada Shisui yang sedang berjalan di depannya.

"Itu memang anggota klan Senju," jawab Shisui kemudian berhenti dan berdiri menghadap Sasuke. "Kau harus menjaga Sakura dengan baik," katanya dan menepuk kedua bahu Sasuke, "Aku tidak ingin mereka mengambilnya." Shisui menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Aku pun sama," Sasuke mengangguk. _Kalau mereka mengambilnya aku tidak akan rela Sakura menikahi orang lain_. Tambah Sasuke dalam hati. Dia tahu kalau Sakura berhasil di ambil oleh klan Senju maka, mereka tidak akan membiarkan Sakura menikahi siapapun yang berasal dari klan Uchiha. Mengingat mereka begitu benci pada Uchiha.

"Sekalipun dia bukan adik yang lahir dari rahim Ibuku tapi, aku benar-benar sangat menyayanginya lebih dari siapapun," tegasnya. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

" _Aku yakin tak sebanyak aku menyayanginya."_ Ucap batin Sasuke.

"Apa?" Shisui menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Tuan tak perlu mengatakannya, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati." Katanya tersenyum.

"Aku tahu," Shisui mengangguk, "kau menyukainya 'kan?" Goda Shisui. Sasuke semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. "Aku mendukungmu karena kau seorang Uchiha, dan kau tidak seburuk ... ya kau tahu?" Shisui mengangkat bahunya.

"Seperti mu Tuan?" Sasuke sampir terbahak.

"Ya, aku tidak terlalu buruk dalam hal wanita," sindir Shisui. Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Aku tahu," Sasuke mengangkat bahunya.

"Tapi berhati-hatilah pada _yang mulia_ ," Shisui sedikit berbisik. "Kau akan tamat saat dia mengetahuinya." Kemudian Uchiha itu tertawa.

"Sekalipun hal itu terjadi, aku akan tetap berdiri kokoh di sampingnya." Tegas Sasuke.

"Kuharap kau beruntung." Shisui tersenyum.

"Aku selalu memiliki keberuntungan." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian Shisui memukul bahunya dengan kepalan tangannya pelan, dan merekapun tertawa. Shisui dan Sasuke cukup akrab dalam hal apapun, mengingat usia mereka yang terpaut sama, dan mereka sering melakukan banyak hal gila sama-sama. Seperti halnya pergi ke hiburan malam, bar dan diskotik secara diam-diam dan mengikuti balap liar. Shisui tahu kalau Sasuke bukan orang miskin yang hanya mengandalkan gaji nya sebagai cara bertahan hidup. Menurut Shisui justru Sasuke terlalu kaya dan _lumayan_ keren untuk sekedar menjadi pengawal pribadi adiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arrghh!! Madara sialan!" Teriak seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang dudu di ruang kerjanya, wajahnya terlihat sangat marah penuh kebencian, dan beberapa orang tengah berdiri menunduk di hadapannya di seberang meja.

"Nyonya, tapi kami tidak bisa menemukannya di manapun," ucap seseorang yang bertubuh tegap, dengan rambut di kuncir.

"Tuan Madara sepertinya mempunyai penjagaan khusus untuk putrinya." Sambung pria tegap lainnya yang menggunakan masker.

"Tidak!" Katanya. "Dia tidak pernah bisa berpisah berlama-lama dengan kesayanganku," lanjutnya. Raut wajahnya kembali tenang seraya menyunggingkan senyum licik nya.

"Maksud Nyonya, Nona Sakura akan kembali ke Mansion itu?" Kini seseorang yang memiliki topeng yang hanya membingkai wajahnya angkat suara.

Wanita cantik itu mengangguk. "Tepat, tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti biasa. Dia akan kembali menyembunyikan kesayanganku, aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri." Tegasnya.

"Nyonya, itu sangat berbahaya." Seorang yang memakai masker berseru.

"Tugas kalian hanya mengawasi tindakanku dan bergerak cepat jika ada bahaya yang mengancamku." Wanita itu menyeringai seraya melemparkan belati kecil ke arah poto yang terpasang di dinding kayu di seberang sana dengan tepat.

"Aku akan mengambilnya kembali dengan cepat dan menghancurkan tradisi bodoh Uchiha mu itu." Suaranya setengah berbisik, menatap poto Madara yang tertancap belati yang ia lempar.

Andai saja Sasuke tahu, kalau Sakura yang ia sukai adalah perpaduan monster betina dan monster jantan. Dia belum melihat sisi terburuk gadis itu selama liha tahun terakhir, kecuali...

Dia pernah melihatnya sekali setelah Sakura merayakan pesta perpisahan sekolahnya _Konoha_ _High School._ Malam itu Sakura mabuk berat dan hampir ditelanjangi di tengah jalan karena menggoda teman seangkatannya yang juga mabuk.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke marah, karena hal itu. Sebenarnya itu juga salahnya karena Sasuke tak ada bersamanya karena ajakan Shisui.

Dan saat mereka baikan, Sasuke menceritakan apa yang akan terjadi malam itu, setelahnya, tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendatangi Shisui dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Gadis itu memukulnya, membantingnya hingga tangannya patah dengan kemampuan karate yang ia miliki. Sasuke tak habis pikir Shisui akan kalah dengan adik perempuannya. Ternyata pria itu hanya jago di atas ranjang saja, bukannya di atas ring.

Sasuke pikir itu memang pantas untuk Shisui. Jika dia tidak mengajak secara paksa Sasuke, mungkin hal memalukan itu tidak akan terjadi, untung saja Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Shisui malam itu jika tidak, mungkin dia tidak akan menikmati saat-saat kemarin bersama nonanya. Itu terakhir kalinya Sasuke melihat Sakura yang benar-benar seperti monster.

.

.

.

"Besok malam ulang tahunku!" Teriak Sakura sambil melompat merangkul Ino dari belakang. Gadis itu memang ekspresif dalam mengungkapkan sesuatu. Tapi menurutku ini berlebihan.

"Akkk!!" Ino berteriak kemudian terdiam sesaat sambil memegangi dadanya. "Kau mengejutkanku!" Ucapnya cemberut. Sakura tertawa.

"Kukira kau sudah tahu aku ada di belakangmu." Katanya kemudian melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau datang tiba-tiba dan menyergapku dari belakang seperti tadi. Aku bisa mati karena itu dan aku akan menghantuimu setiap waktu." Ino mulai nyerocos karena kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, jantung Ino hampir saja putus karena terkejut, seharusnya gadis itu tidak melompat dan memeluknya seperti tadi.

"Iya, iya maaf." Katanya terpaksa.

"Eh?" Kini mata Ino terbelalak melihat Sakura.

"Apa?" Gadis itu cemberut kesal. Padahal yang seharusnya kesal adalah Ino.

"Rambutmu!" Ino sedikit berteriak. "Kapan kau mewarnainya? Wah! Kau terlihat semakin sempurna." Matanya berbinar-binar sekarang melihat rambut baru Sakura.

"Ah, bahkan aku lupa kapan aku mewarnainya." Katanya sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Ayahmu mengijinkan?"

"Tentu saja, dia sangat memujiku." Sakura tersenyum senang. Ino mengangguk.

"Kemana saja kau seminggu ini?" Ino duduk di bangku kantin. Sedari tadi mereka memang berjalan menuju tempat ini.

"Umh, liburan." Jawabnya santai seiring mengikuti Ino duduk di bangku.

"Kau tidak mengajakku?" Ino menaikkan intonasi suaranya. Biasanya Sakura selalu mengajak Ino kemanapun dia liburan, dia tidak pernah bisa kalau tidak mengajak wanita cerewet ini. Perjalanannya akan terasa sepi kalau dia tidak di bawa.

"Sebenarnya aku menginap di rumah Sasuke," kata Sakura. Kedua tangannya di tautkan untuk menopang dagu.

 _Uhuk!_ Ino tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Apa?!" Kemudian berteriak tak percaya.

"Hm," Sakura mengangguk. Tatapan Ino berubah menjadi tatapan menyelidik yang sangat tajam. Biasa saja Sakura mati karena tatapannya yang mengerikan itu. "Kau menakutiku Ino," lirih Sakura. Dan Ino kini malah menurunkan tatapannya kebagian bawah tubuh Sakura kemudian mengalihkannya kembali kemata gadis - _sudah bukan lagi-_ itu.

"Ceritakan! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ino, masih dengan tatapan yang sama nyaris tak berkedip.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sakura memanas.

"Aa ... tidak!" Ucapnya gugup. Sial! Itu malah membuat Ino menatapnya semakin curiga dan menyipitkan matanya. "S-Sungguh!" Teriak Sakura sambil membuang muka menghadap arah lain.

"Kau melakukannya 'kan?" Desak Ino, Sakura hanya menggeleng tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tenggorokannya terasa tersumbat oleh batu besar sehingga sangat susah untuk mengeluarkan sedikit saja suara.

"Aa ..." belum selesai Sakura yang hendak menjawab tiba-tiba Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Nona," katanya sambil menatap Sakura, dan Ino mulai meleleh dengan cengiran anehnya.

Dia itu sangat tampan, bagaimana wanita yang terlalu normal seperti Ino bisa melewatkannya. Hidung mancung, kulit putih, perawakan tinggi, tubuh ideal, mata hitam kelam yang besar dan indah. Ah... Ino selalu iri pada sahabat sempurnanya ini karena memiliki pengawal yang juga sempurna.

"Jangan menatapnya lama-lama, nanti kau akan jatuh cinta padanya," Sakura mengusap wajah Ino dengan kasar.

"Hei!" Seru Ino tak terima. "Aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padanya." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Mau kau kemanakan Sai huh?" Nada suara Sakura terdengar sangat kesal.

"Akan ku simpan disini," kata ino sambil menyentuh dada bagian kiri. "Dan dia," Ino mengedikkan dagunya menunjuk Sasuke, "bisa mengisi bagian yang ini." Lanjutnya memegang dada bagian kanan, Sasuke tersenyum manis membuat Sakura berdecak kesal dan segera bangkit. Meraih tangannya dan memeluknya.

"Ayo pergi!" Katanya ketus.

"Wow! Apa-apaan kau?!" Teriak Ino setelah Sakura pergi menjauh darinya. "Kau cemburu ya?!" Lanjutnya dan di akhir terdengar tawa menggodanya.

Sakura masih memeluk lengan Sasuke dengan wajah yang cemberut berjalan menuju gerbang _Konoha University._

Sesekali Sasuke melirik wajah gadis cantik itu, yang sedang mengerucut imut dan mengulum senyum mengingat perkataan Ino. Mungkin gadis pirang itu ada benarnya juga. Mungkin Sakura tengah cemburu padanya.

Ah, mungkin juga, mulai saat ini Sasuke akan mencari banyak teman wanita untuk dapat ia kencani secara terang-terangan di depan Sakura. Melihat gadis merah muda itu marah, seperti ada kepuasan tersendiri di hatinya.

"Apa?" Ketus Sakura. Mereka sudah sampai tepat di depan mobil hitam yang terlihat mewah.

"Kau cantik," ucap Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kau sedang menggodaku huh?" Tangan mungilnya ia lipat di depan dada.

"Tidak!" Kata Sasuke yang semakin mendekat. Refleks Sakura mundur hingga bersandar di pintu mobil. Tangan pria itu mengurung nonanya di antara mobil dan dirinya.

"K-Kau mau menciumku huh?" Nadanya terdengar menantang namun gugup.

"Mungkin, ya," jawabnya santai senyumnya masih tersungging di sudut bibir. Matanya bergulir dari bibir ke mata Sakura yang berkilau indah. Bahkan lebih indah dari berlian.

Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah dan berusaha tenang membalas tatapan Sasuke. Matanya yang sekelam malam itu sangat indah dan tatapan itu, tatapan itu...

 ** _Degh!_**

Dengan cepat Sakura mendorong Sasuke hingga menjauh dari hadapannya.

"Pengawal sialan! Tatapan macam apa yang kau berikan?" Ucap Sakura seraya memegangi dadanya. "Terasa menyakitkan sampai kejantungku." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke terdiam mematung dengan ekspresi wajah tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu benar-benar tidak peka, memangnya perasaan apa yang dapat mengguncangkan jantung sebegitu kencangnya hanya dengan sebuah tatapan. Dan dia malah memarahi Sasuke karena hal itu. Memangnya mata Sasuke memiliki laser sehingga membuat jantungnya bolong-bolong dan terasa sakit.

Dia tidak peka Tuhan!

Menghela nafas, "Aku butuh alkohol." Katanya seraya membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan memasukkannya. Kemudian dia memutari mobil dan masuk dari pintu di sisi lain. Dia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Hening

Satu jam perjalanan mereka yang terasa hening. Gadis yang biasanya mengoceh tanpa henti dan untuk pertamakalinya dia diam menyimpan seribu bahasa. Sasuke pikir ia mulai menyukai Sakura yang senang mengoceh daripada diam seperti ini, lebih menakutkan.

"Kau akan meminum-minuman itu?" Akhirnya yang dibicarakan buka suara juga.

"Mungkin ya," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Lalu," katanya penasaran.

"Mengajak beberapa gadis seksi menari di pelukanku." Lanjutnya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi Izuna." Ucap Sakura ketus seraya mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa sedari tadi.

"Hubungi saja," ucap Sasuke acuh. Bahkan pria itu tidak menoleh padanya sedikit pun.

"Akan ku lakukan!" Seru Sakura kesal.

"Bagus," kata Sasuke masih acuh membuat Sakura semakin kesal.

"Aku akan menyuruhnya minum bersamaku," kesalnya semakin memuncak.

"Ah'a," tetap acuh dan fokus pada jalan.

"Menyuruhnya menciumku," kesalnya semakin menjadi. Sasuke mencoba menahan amarahnya dengan tetap tenang.

"Ya lakukan saja!"

"Kau ini kenapa _sih_?!" Teriak Sakura akhirnya karena Sasuke tetap tidak merespon seperti yang ia inginkan. Seperti terlihat cemburu begitu, _tunggu!_ apa yang Sakura pikirkan? Apa dia mulai menyukai si manusia kayu ini? Yang benar saja!

Sasuke celingukan mencari _kunci inggris_ ingin sekali ia hantamkan ke kepala merah muda yang sangat, _sangat_ tidak peka ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," masih sama acuh dan datar.

"Kau mengabaikanku!" Teriaknya tak terima.

"Aku menjawabmu sedari tadi," dwngan nada tetap sama _datar_. Ia menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Kau membiarkanku menelepon Izuna." Ucapnya kesal. Sasuke mati-matian menahan tawa. Ia sedang mempermainkannya sedari tadi. Kemudian menghentikan mobilnya karena lampu merah, dan berbalik menatap gadis yang mengoceh sedari tadi.

"Memangnya aku harus apa? Melarangmu?" Katanya menaikkan alis sebelah, mencoba tetap seperti biasa.

"Seharusnya begitu!" Suaranya pelan. Bibirnya kembali mengerucut kesal. Sasuke melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mendekat pada gadis itu yang semakin menekan tubuhnya ke jok mobil karena jarak mereka yang semakin dekat.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sangat tidak sopan dan mendesak nonanya, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Gadis ini selalu membuatnya gila dan hilang kendali. Setidaknya dia terlihat gila hanya di dekat gadis ini.

"Tidak!" Sakura menggeleng seperti ketakutan. Sasuke sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menjauh setelah melihat respon Sakura. Namun seketika dasi hitam yang ia kenakan ditarik cepat oleh Sakura kemudian ia menciumnya dengan bibirnya yang tertutup.

Sasuke tak bisa membiarkan kesempatan ini hilang begitu saja, dia langsung meraih kepala merah muda itu dan menekan kepalanya memperdalam ciuman mereka. Akhirnya dia mau membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Sasuke menjelajahi isinya. Lidah mereka bermain. Pagutan, hisapan, jilatan dan sebuah suara beberapa klakson mobil terdengar dari arah belakang mereka. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sakura. Mereka berdua terengah-engah karena kehabisan nafas dan baru sadar kalau lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau.

Sakura menunduk seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali keposisinya dan melajukan mobil menuju tempat Shisui berada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 _An_

 _please jangan komen bilang ini gaje, ini membosankan, ini gak seru, dan ini jelek._

 _Aku tahu kok._

 _semoga selalu terhibur._

 _See ya~_


	6. Mabuk lagi

Rasanya semakin hari otak Sasuke semakin ternodai dengan ajakan Shisui. Pasalnya, dia kembali berkunjung ke tempat hiburan malam dengan membawa nonanya.

Shisui selalu mengajak Sasuke demi melindungi dirinya sendiri dari Madara. Dan Sasuke, dia malah selalu menikmatinya, sialan!

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukanya ya?!" Suaranya setengah teriak saat melihat tempat yang Sasuke kunjungi.

"Tuan Shisui mengajakku, aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya." Jawab Sasuke datar seraya turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

Namun gadis itu hanya diam menatapnya tak suka.

"Kau tidak mau turun Nona?" Suara baritonnya yang datar namun tegas terdengar.

"Aku curiga," katanya sambil menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Kau benar-benar akan menari dengan wanita-wanita jalang itu?" Nadanya terdengar tak suka.

"Hn," Sasuke mengulum senyumnya. Mungkin dia akan sengaja melakukan hal itu.

Sakura cemberut dan turun dari mobil. Suasana di dalam ruangan seperti biasanya ramai dengan orang-orang kaya yang berfoya-foya menghabiskan uang mereka. Sekedar untuk minum dan menari atau mengajak beberapa wanita cantik dan seksi memuaskan hasrat mereka. Mengingat hal seperti itu membuat Sakura merinding, untung saja dia sudah melakukannya dengan Sasuke.

Upss! Sakura tersenyum mengingat hal itu.

"Apa kau tersenyum karena melihat Izuna?" Suara yang terdengar berbisik di telinga Sakura sedikit mengejutkan dan menariknya kembali ke alam sadar.

Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali dan melihat Izuna telah melambaikan tangannya. Dia sedang duduk bersama Shisui.

"Ya memang," jawab Sakura ketus dan berjalan mendekati Izuna. Sebenarnya Sakura bohong, hanya saja dia perlu memberi pelajaran pada pengawal sialannya ini.

Sasuke berdecak kesal dan segera mengikuti Sakura. Gadis itu seperti biasanya, Izuna merangkul pinggangnya dan mencium pipi kanan dan kirinya. Ingin sekali Sasuke menghancurkan kepala Uchiha sialan yang satu itu.

"Hai!" Shisui menyapa Sasuke. Mereka ber tos ria, sebagai tanda salam. "Aku suka saat melihatmu cemburu," bisik Shisui di telinga Sasuke, kemudian terkekeh mengejeknya.

"Diamlah!" geram Sasuke karena kesal. Dia benar-benar kesal. Lihatlah! Izuna dan Sakura mengobrol akrab seperti biasanya, membuat tatapan Sasuke menajam seperti elang yang sedang melihat mangsanya.

Kemudian ia meneguk segelas Sake yang telah tersedia di meja. Mungkin itu sake milik Shisui karena setelah Sasuke meneguknya Shisui melotot dan menggerutu. Tenanglah, segelas sake tidak akan membuat Sasuke mabuk, kecuali ia habiskan satu botol.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya karena ada seorang wanita seksi berdada besar yang memakai pakaian terbuka mengajaknya menari.

"Hai tampan, mau bersenang-senang?" Katanya sambil menarik tangan Sasuke manja. Pria itu hanya tersenyum manis dan mengikuti wanita seksi itu.

Ayolah, Sasuke pria normal. Ini godaan yang sangat sulit dihindari oleh pria normal sepertinya.

"Aku selalu penasaran dengan nama gadis cantik sepertimu," Sasuke tersenyum manis seraya mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pinggang wanita itu. Dadanya yang besar semakin menonjol saat tertekan di dada bidangnya.

"Hotaru," jawabnya tersenyum menggoda. Gadis cantik berambut kuning gelap itu benar-benar memesona. Meskipun tidak sebanyak gadis merah muda yang sedang asik mengobrol di sudut ruangan disana.

"Hotaru," ulang Sasuke tersenyum. Mereka masih menari mengikuti irama musik dengan tubuh yang menempel seperti surat dan perangko. "Kau sangat seksi," bisik Sasuke di telinga gadis itu. Suaranya benar-benar menggoda membuat gadis itu merona hebat.

"Dan kau sangat tampan," balas nya seraya tersenyum pada Sasuke. Pria itu semakin mengembagkan senyumnya dan melanjutkan menari sambil merasakan tekanan empuk di dadanya.

Sementara itu, gadis merah muda yang tadi asik mengobrol kini tengah menatap tajam pengawal sialan nya. Tatapannya memancarkan tatapan tak suka padanya.

"Menyebalkan!" Gumamnya, kemudian meneguk satu gelas sake sampai tandas, dan menuangkannya lagi kemudian kembali meneguknya, dan mengulanginya terus-menerus sampai botolnya kosong.

"Wow!" Seru Shisui. "Kau mabuk berat bung," katanya setengah menyunggingkan senyum tak percaya sekaligus takjub.

"Argh!" Geram Sakura. "Aku mau sake lagi!" Teriaknya frustasi.

"Kau terlalu banyak minum sayang," kata Izna seraya mengelus rambut merah mudanya.

"Baiklah," katanya. Matanya mulai setengah redup. "Mau menari denganku?" Tanya Sakura setengah tak sadar dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar manja. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Izuna agar berdiri.

"Dengan senang hati," katanya menyeringai, kemudian ia menarik pinggang Sakura agar menempel padanya.

Sakura menari dengan hilang kendali tubuhnya yang seksi meliuk-liuk memperlihatkan tariannya yang cukup terbilang erotis. Semua orang terdengar bersorak-sorai melihat Sakura yang menari _ero_ sambil menempeli tubuh Izuna. Dan teriakan itu menarik perhatian Sasuke, membuat dia mencari sumber keributan.

Matanya membulat, giginya gemertak, tangannya mengepal erat ketika melihat nonanya seperti orang gila yang sedang menari _ero_ menempeldi tubuh Izuna.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hotaru keheranan. Namun Sasuke tak menjawabnya dan malah meninggalkannya sendirian.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura hingga menjauh dari Izuna, dan Uchiha sialan itu berteriak marah padanya. Shisui hanya menyeringai melihat keributan yang akan pecah dalam hitungan detik.

"Brengsek! Mau kau bawa kemana gadisku hah?" Izuna benar-benar marah pada Sasuke. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Izuna seperti menantangnya.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku!" Sakura berontak karena genggaman Sasuke begitu erat di pergelangan tangannya. "Kau menari saja dengan wanita jalang itu!" Suaranya terdengar seperti diseret karena mabuk. Matanya setengah terpejam. Dan dia juga cegukan.

Hik!

"Diamlah, kau sedang mabuk." Bentak Sasuke tanpa melepaskan genggamannya.

"Hei, Sa-su-ke," Sakura mengeja nama pengawalnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dada bidangnya menggunakan telunjuk. "Kau itu menyebalkan." Lanjutnya sambil cemberut. "Kurang apa aku ini? Sehingga kau harus menari dengan dada besarnya hah?" Suaranya yang serak masih terdengar diseret karena mabuk berat, sambil menunjuk Hotaru yang melihatnya tanpa ekspresi. "Apa dadaku kurang besar hah? Hah? Hah?" Katanya sambil menekan-nekankan dadanya yang sedang ke dada Sasuke.

Pria itu hanya berdecak kesal, karena dengan kelakuan Sakura yang mabuk itu membuat semua laki-laki hidung belang memfokuskan perhatian mereka ke dada Sakura yang terbuka karena gadis merah muda itu membuka dua kancing kemejanya dengan sengaja agar Sasuke dapat melihatnya. Nyatanya malah semua orang yang dapat melihatnya membuat Sasuke geram dan ingin menghabisi mereka satu persatu

"Heh, pengawal sialan! Lepaskan gadisku!" Izuna mengangkat telunjuknya menunjuk Sasuke sambil berteriak.

"Jangan membuat dirimu menyesal nanti, karena telah membangunkan sisi terburukku." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Hei! Abaikan si jelek Izuna," Teriak Sakura tak terima karena Sasuke mengabaikannya. "Lihat dadaku!" Lanjutnya manja.

"Diamlah nona, dan tutup bagian atas dadamu." Sasuke mengancingkan kembali kemeja Sakura.

"Tidak!" Katanya menghentikan tangan Sasuke. "Kalau kau ingin dadaku besar seperti dia, lakukan sesuatu." Pintanya sambil mengarahkan tangan Sasuke ke dadanya. "Remas dan tekan secara perlahan, haha." Setelah menekankan tangan Sasuke di dadanya gadis merah muda itu tertawa seperti orang gila.

Astaga! Andai saja Sakura menyadari hal ini seratus persen, dia pasti akan merutuki dirinya sendiri seumur hidup dan pasti Sasuke akan menjadi sasaran utama amukan monster merah muda itu.

"Menjauh dari gadisku!" Teriak Izuna seraya menarik Sakura hingga menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Hei!" Teriak Sakura cemberut.

Amarah Sasuke memuncak melihat hal itu dan detik berikutnya dia menyeringai. Seharusnya dia marah dan melayangkan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan pada Uchiha sialan itu tapi, dia malah menyunggingkan seringai iblis menyeramkan.

Sasuke kembali menarik Sakura dari pelukan Izuna dan mendekapnya sangat erat.

"Ah kau benar, dadamu ini kurang besar," kata Sasuke seraya meraba dada Sakura penuh kelembutan. Tatapan matanya tak ia palingkan dari Izuna. "Mungkin dengan begini akan membuatnya sedikit membesar," lanjutnya seraya meremas perlahan tapi pasti gumpalan kenyal itu.

"Mmhh..."

Sial! Gara-gara cemburu yang tak jelas, Sasuke malah kehilangan kendali dan sama gilanya seperti Sakura, dan gadis itu, benar-benar sial dia malah mengerang nikmat membuat mereka berdua menjadi bahan tontonan gratis di sana.

"Kau gila Sasuke!" Shisui berdecak kagum melihat kegilaan Sasuke terhadap adiknya. Adegan mereka berdua membuat Shisui merasa terpancing untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Dan Izuna, wajahnya sudah sangat merah padam menahan amarah dan penghinaan yang Sasuke lakukan terhadapnya.

"BRENGSEK!" Teriak Izuna seraya melayangkan kepalan tangannya. Degan cepat Sasuke menghindar dan mendorong Sakura agar menjauh darinya.

"Hei, Sasuke, kenapa kau menghentikannya huh?" Gerutunya kesal. Dan Sasuke mengabaikannya karena Izuna mulai melayangkan tendangannya, yang dengan cepat dapat Sasuke tangkap. Kemudian Sasuke putar hingga menghadap belakang dan selanjutnya ia tendang hingga tersungkur mencium lantai.

"Uh, kau akan menyesal." Kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. Izuna menggeram marah dan kembali bangkit hendak menyerang Sasuke kembali, namun dengan satu tendangan yang Sasuke layangkan, akhirnya Izuna kembali terpental membentur meja.

"Kubilang kau akan menyesal." Ulang Sasuke. Dan sebelum ia pergi membawa Sakura pergi dari tempat itu ia menambahkan, "dan satu lagi, Sakura bukan gadismu, dia gadisku." Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia bangun sambil memijat pelipisnya dengan pelan. Rasa pusing masih menjalar di kepalanya.

"Ash! Sakit sekali," desisnya, masih memijat pelipisnya. Dan ia mulai mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya. Cat abu-abu, dan kamar yang terlihat suram yang ia lihat. "Tempat ini?" Gumamnya.

"Sudah bangun?" Tiba-tiba suara bariton di sampingnya membuatnya terkejut hingga ia bergeser dan menoleh seketika.

"Sialan! Kau mengejutkanku." Katanya setengah teriak.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman santai dan acuh.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Cium aku dulu, nanti aku akan menjelaskan se-mu-a-nya." Kata Sasuke sambil mengutip kata _se-mu-a-nya_ dengan dua jari.

"Baiklah!" Katanya. Bahkan gadis itu tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menolak permintaan Sasuke. Dia menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Tidak ada lumatan, tidak ada pagutan, hanya sebuah kecupan yang bertubi-tubi yang Sakura berikan pada Sasuke. Pria itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura sangat erat dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Dia sangat menikmati ciuman ringan di pagi hari.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Jarak mereka masih sangat dekat bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mata Sakura juling menatap onix yang begitu dekat dengan emeraldnya.

"Semalam kau mabuk." Kata Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Sisanya kau ingat-ingat saja sendiri," Sasuke mengetuk dahi Sakura dengan dua jarinya. Kemudian bangkit dan turun dari tempat tidur.

"Hei! Kau bilang kau akan menceritakan semuanya," Jerit Sakura kesal.

"Nanti ku ceritakan, sekarang pakailah baju yang sudah ku siapkan." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kemejanya yang sudah berada di atas nakas.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, mata Sakura membulat dan menunduk melihat keadaan tubuhnya. Sial! Lagi-lagi dia tengah telanjang dan hanya berbalut selimut.

"Sasuke sialan! Kau melakukannya lagi?" Teriak Sakura dan Sasuke berbalik kemudian menyandarkan bahunya di tiang pintu.

"Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukannya saat kau mabuk." Jawabnya datar.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya seraya menautkan alis.

"Kau muntah dan mengotori bajumu sendiri Nona, bahkan bajuku juga terkena muntahanmu." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk malu dan terdiam.

"Jangan mabuk lagi, jika kau tak sedang berada di samping ku." Kata Sasuke sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Sakura tersenyum dan membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan lututnya. Dia senang, tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa dia senang. Yang pasti, kata-kata Sasuke membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Gadis itu memang aneh. Lebih aneh dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 _AN_

 _guys maaf ya kalau up nya lama dan ceritanya gaje plus absurd banget. Ngetiknya lagi setengah sehat gegara kemarin sakit dan aku gak enak banget karena lama gak lanjuin cerita ini heuu..._

 _see u_


	7. spesial (10-12 04:37:56)

"Kenapa semuanya menjadi canggung?" Bisik Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Mulutnya penuh dengan roti isi buatan Sasuke, matanya sesekali melirik pria tampan yang sedang mengunyah makanannya dengan tenang itu.

Sakura mulai merasa aneh dengan sikap dirinya maupun Sasuke. Semuanya terasa berbeda, ragu dan canggung. Bahkan tenggorokanya terasa tercekat seakan tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah atau dua patah kata pun.

Sakura memutar otak untuk menghancurkan kecanggungan yang ada di antara mereka. Tangannya mulai mengambil dua sendok dan memainkannya di atas piring kosong sehingga menimbulkan bunyi-bunyian yang berisik.

"Bisakah kau tenang Nona?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi datarnya. Dia merasa heran dengan gadis merah muda yang sedari tadi terlihat tenang itu, tiba-tiba menjadi ribut dan berisik.

"Suka-suka lah," jawab Sakura. Ekspresinya terlihat masih gugup namun ia coba beranikan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"A-Aku..." Sakura menatap langit-langit dapur kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Aku hanya bosan," jawabnya asal. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku serius!" Bibirnya mulai mengerucut.

"Aku tau," Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau gugup kan saat berhadapan denganku." Kata Sasuke.

"A-Apa? Aku tidak," ucapannya terpotong karena Sakura meneguk segelas susu.

Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil bersandar kesandaran kursi. "Kau menyukaiku 'kan?" Kata Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri. Tiba-tiba Sakura menyemburkan semua susu yang ada di mulutnya tepat ke wajah Sasuke. Sehingga wajah pria tampan itu kini basah kuyup dengan air susu.

Sakura menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Matanya melotot menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang terpejam merasakan air susu mengalir di wajahnya.

"M-Maaf," raut wajah Sakura tampak menyesal. Sial, apa yang ia lakukan? Bukannya membuat semuanya membaik, malah membuat semuanya semakin kacau. Dan sikapnya yang seperti itu membuat Sasuke semakin curiga saja.

Tunggu, curiga? Apa ini artinya perkataan Sasuke benar, kalau Sakura menyukainya.

Tidak-tidak, itu tidak benar 'kan?

Bahkan Sakura ragu pada perasaannya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku suka susu." Kata Sasuke, membuka matanya dan menatap dada Sakura kemudian menjilat bibirnya yang terkena cipratan susu membuat Sakura mengernyit jijik. Itu kan dari mulutnya dasar jorok.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti singa yang ingin menerkam mangsanya," kata Sakura bergidik. Kemudian bangkit mengambil handuk bersih dan membersihkan wajah Sasuke.

"Ha'a kau mangsaku," katanya. "Kau menyukaikukan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Diamlah!" Kata Sakura sambil menyingkirkan handuk dari wajah Sasuke. Dan menatapnya lekat. "Kau tau, kau memang berbeda." Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku tahu," Sasuke tersenyum.

"Ah, kau memang pandai dalam hal merayu," kata Sakura kemudian duduk di pangkuan Sasuke sambil mengalungkan tangannya.

"Aku?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Bukannya kau?" Lanjutnya.

"Umh ... ya aku tahu, tapi kau selalu punya cara untuk merayuku." Sakura memainkan dasi Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum. Kadang dia merasa aneh dengan sikap nonanya. Kadang canggung, kadang nakal. Hormonnya terlalu cepat naik turun seperti _roller coaster._

"Dengar!" Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat. "Bagiku lima tahun cukup untuk membuktikan pada diriku sendiri kalau aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Tidak, aku mencintaimu!" Tatapannya benar-benar terlihat serius dan penuh keyakinan.

 ** _Degh!_**

Jantung Sakura tiba-tiba berdegup sangat kencang. Bahkan dadanya terasa sakit. Emeraldnya tak sedetikpun berkedip dan melewatkan tatapan tajam dari onix Sasuke yang penuh keyakinan. Dan dia mulai sadar, yang ia rasakan selama ini saat jantungnya berdegup kencang adalah cinta.

Baginya waktu lima tahun memang cukup untuk menumbuhkan rasa itu, tanpa terasa bertumbuh semakin membesar dan bodohnya, ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Sebenarnya, pertama kali semuanya Sakura rasakan adalah setelah malam itu. Bahkan sedikitpun tak pernah ada rasa marah dan penyesalan setelah ia tahu kalau kesuciannya ia berikan pada Sasuke.

"Aku ... aku rasa kau tau jawabanku," Sakura tersenyum dan mencium bibir Sasuke, sangat lama. Setelah itu mereka berpelukan dengan penuh rasa bahagia.

Kebahagiaan mereka harus ditunda karena ketukan pintu mulai terdengar dari depan.

"ummhh," Sakura menggeram kesal di leher Sasuke. "Memangnya orang macam apa yang mau bertamu ke rumahmu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hanya ada empat orang yang mengetahui tempat tinggalku," kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Sasuke dan menuruni pangkuannya. "Kau, Tuan Madara, Tuan Shisui, dan ..." Ucapan Sasuke menggantung, karena ia mulai berjalan mendekati pintu diikuti Sakura.

"Hai Teme!" Seru seseorang berambut kuning dengan cengiran yang memukau.

"Dan dia," lanjut Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum.

"Hai, Nona Sakura Uchiha," sapa Naruto sopan kemudian sedikit membungkuk.

"Kau mengenalku?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya. Yang benar saja, orang baru ia lihat hari ini, mengenali dirinya. Mungkin dia cukup terkenal dikalangan pria tampan.

"Tentu saja, kau tahu? Dia mengoceh terus menceritakan tentangmu, setiap hari sepanjang tahun." Kata Naruto diiringi tawa mengejeknya saat menatap Sasuke.

"Kau, sialan!" Geram Sasuke kesal.

"Ah, begitu," Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Kau melupakan hari ini Teme?!" Serunya tak percaya.

"Tidak, aku tahu hari ini hari rabu," jawab Sasuke asal membuat pria kuning itu kesal.

"Teme! Hari ini ulang tahunku, Naruto Uzumaki." Tegasnya. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal, kemudian menerobos masuk tanpa Sasuke persilahkan.

Menurut Sasuke, dari keempat orang yang sering berkunjung kerumahnya. Naruto lah orang yang paling tidak menghargainnya sebagai tuan rumah dan mungkin yang kedua adalah Sakura.

Naruto duduk di atas sofa sambil meletakkan sebuah kotak cukup besar di atas meja. Sasuke dan Sakura pun menyusul dan duduk di sofa lainnya.

"Sebuah kehormatan bagiku, Nona Sakura dapat hadir di perayaan ulang tahunku," kata Naruto seraya membuka tutup kotak yang ia letakan tadi. Ternyata isinya kue tart yang sangat cantik. Didominasi krim putih dan hiasan ceri di sekelilingnya, dan lilin-lilin kecil warna-warni di atasnya. "Biasanya aku hanya merayakannya bersama orang membosankan ini," Naruto mengedikan dagunya menunjuk Sasuke. Dan pria raven itu memutar bola matanya sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu tidak menghilangkan senyum manisnya sedari tadi.

"Malang sekali," ucap Sakura mengejek. "Selamat ulang tahun Tuan Naruto Uzumaki," kata Sakura.

"Terimakasih Nona, dan kau terlihat lebih cantik dari bayanganku selama ini." jawab Naruto.

Percakapan yang terlihat akrab itu membuat Sasuke merasa cemburu dan kesal. Mungkin Naruto memang tidak dapat mengalahkan ketampanannya tapi, pesonanya dan sifatnya yang begitu cepat akrab dengan orang baru membuat Sasuke merasa takut tersaingi. Untung saja Sakura seorang Uchiha jadi dia tidak terlalu khawatir karena Naruto bukan Uchiha.

"Terimakasih," Sakura tersipu.

"Sayang sekali kau seorang Uchiha. Kudengar mereka tidak membiarkan seorang Uchiha memiliki hubungan khusus dengan klan lain." Naruto tersenyum.

"Heh, jangan macam-macam! Dia ini milikku." Tegas Sasuke seraya merangkul Sakura.

"Wow! Maksudmu, kalian ..." Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Sakura tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja." Sombong Sasuke.

"Ah, pengawal yang beruntung. Apa ini kado ulang tahunku?" Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Cepat tiup lilinmu dan buat permintaan,"

"Baiklah, aku harap hubungan kalian abadi untuk selamanya," Naruto menautkan tangannya kemudian meniup lilinya. Sasuke dan Sakura bertepuk tangan, dan setelah itu gadis merah muda yang cantik itu memberikan kejutan untuk Naruto. Kejutan yang membuat bola mata Sasuke melotot seakan ingin melompat keluar.

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi pria kuning itu.

"Kau menghianatiku?!" Teriak Sasuke tak percaya, sedangkan Naruto terdiam karena terkejut.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya.

"Untuk doa yang telah kau panjatkan untuk hubunganku dan Sasuke," jawab Sakura tersenyum. Setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura, amarah Sasuke pun meredup.

"Baiklah! Keluarkan botol _wine_ nya Teme!" Kata Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura saling melirik mengingat terakhir kali mereka meneguk _wine_ berakhir di atas ranjang. Tidak terbayang jika hal itu terjadi lagi, masalahnya karena ada Naruto sekarang.

Sakura dan Sasuke tidak segila itu, sehingga dengan suka rela memamerkan cinta mereka di depan Naruto. Untuk urusan di atas ranjang cukup mereka saja yang tahu.

"Bagaimana kalau bir saja?" Tawar Sasuke, setidaknya kandungan alkohol pada bir lebih rendah daripada _wine_.

"Kau bercanda? Ini ulang tahunku Teme," Naruto terlihat kecewa. Ia memelas dan merengek agar Sasuke memberikan keinginannya.

"Baiklah!" Jawab Sakura.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan? Kau akan memberikan tontonan gratis untuk Dobe," desisi Sasuke setengah berbisik pada Sakura.

"Kalian kenapa?" Naruto keheranan.

"Tidak, aku akan ambilkan _wine_ nya," jawab Sakura tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan memintanya," bisik Sakura seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke.

 _"Jika aku hilang kendali jangan salahkan aku,"_ ucap batinnya saat melihat punggung Sakura yang memasuki ruangan khusus koleksi _wine_ nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 _AN_

 _Kayanya ini word terpendek deh hehe._

 _dan chapter ini aku persembahkan untuk Naruto Uzumaki kesayanganku yang ketiga setelah duo TomatCeri._

 _selamat ulang tahun sayangku, langgeng ya sama mami Hina nya. Wish you all the best pokonya. Teteap jadi pemimpin yang bijak dan mencintai rakyatnya._

 _O'iya yang nanyain akun wattpad aku punya kok, @keysparkyu698_

 _semua story yang ada di sana masih berantakan banget soalnya pertama kali aku nulis dan belum tau tentang kepenulisan._

 _dan cerita ini belum masuk ke konflik soalnya masih mau menikmati masa-masa tenang SasuSakunya wkwkwk_

 _see u salam sayang keyra_


End file.
